


After The Credits.

by hannahfanficrobron (orphan_account)



Series: Little Extras [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 23,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Robron scenes that could happen after the episode ends. Hope the little snap shots are more interesting than I'm making it sound!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 22nd July 2016

“Feel better do you?” Robert asked bluntly. They’d not spoken as Robert had almost marched Aaron back to the back room of the pub, where they’d only just come from.

“My knuckles are throbbing, but yeah, actually,” Aaron said. “I do feel better.” He couldn’t help his lips twitching. “I spent time in prison for that, Robert.”

“I know,” Robert said softly. “But, that was a while ago.”

“Come on!” Aaron said in disbelief. “You’ve spent weeks saying you can’t handle prison, and I’m meant to forget the fact that Andy’s stupid idea got me sent there? For months, Robert.” He almost growled the last, anger rising in him again. Robert didn’t argue.

“You should have let it go,” Robert said.

“I would have, but then I saw him standing there with Chrissie and… I saw red.”

“Apparently,” Robert said, sitting down at the kitchen table watching as Aaron flexed the fingers on his right hand, seemingly unaware he was doing it. Robert got up, went to the freezer and wrapped some ice in a tea towel before passing it to Aaron, who mumbled “thanks” before putting it on his hand.

“Can you let it go now?” Robert asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I don’t want the police involved any more than you do. I just…” Aaron bit his lip.

“Did you punch him for me or for you?” Robert asked, unable to resist asking. Wondering if he should be a little flattered that he mattered so much to Aaron, then thinking was that stupid.

“Probably both,” Aaron said with a shrug.

“One thing you said earlier…” Robert started, unsure as to whether to push it. “You thought about.. Killing yourself in prison.”

“Yeah, I did,” Aaron said shortly. “I didn’t want to spend twenty years locked up there, it seemed like a good option at the time.”

“I think you should talk to someone,” Robert said gently. “You’ve been through a lot lately, and I don’t think it’d hurt,” he added to Aaron’s sceptical look.

“I don’t want to see a therapist, or whatever,” Aaron said. “I’m not crazy, I’m fine, I’m coping.”

“I know you are,” Robert said. “But I think it could help you. Maybe get you to somewhere where “coping” isn’t the best you can hope for.”

“I’ll think about it,” Aaron said darkly. Pleased that that wasn’t an outright no, Robert dropped the subject for another day, watching as Aaron continued to flex his fingers.

“Must admit, I enjoyed that,” Robert said, wanting to lighten the subject. Aaron frowned at him. “You pushing Chrissie out of the way to punch Andy? Yeah, definitely enjoyed that.” Aaron couldn’t help the smile on his face.


	2. 25th July 2016

“Can I eat now?” Robert asked Chas. She nodded, moving out of the seat and Robert replaced her.

“If you must,” Aaron said coldly.

“What’ve I done this time?” Robert asked, taking a sip of his pint. Aaron shrugged, not answering. “No, don’t give me that. We’re being honest, remember?”

“I’m just sick of people hiding things from me, stuff they think I can’t handle,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “She already knew who shot you, knew for months. But can’t tell Aaron can we? His poor head might not be able to cope.” Aaron shook his head again, looking at the table.

“Aaron, you ever think people might keep the truth from you because they’re worried about you? Because they actually care about you,” Robert said bluntly. “I never wanted to hide the truth from you, but you have had a _lot_ to deal with this year,” Robert said. “And I don’t get on with Chas about many things, but I know how much she loves you. She didn’t do it to hurt you, Aaron.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “Still does hurt though. I’m not going to break, how do you all not know that?”

“Trust me, I know that,” Robert said warmly, unable to stop looking at him. “I wasn’t spinning you a line, you are the strongest person I know.”

“Why didn’t you tell me then?”

“What, bring up something I knew would hurt both of us when I didn’t need to? Easier to keep quiet, Aaron. I told you the first time it came into conversation, and you asked me for the truth. Do I not get any points for that?”

“Maybe,” Aaron said. Robert knew perfectly well Aaron didn’t do public displays of affection, but at the moment he couldn’t bear not to be touching him. So he reached across the table and grabbed his hand relieved when Aaron didn't pull back.

“Are we okay?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, turning his hand over, letting Robert stroke his skin almost sensually. “Course. But don’t hide things from me.” Robert nodded in understanding, taking his hand back.

“You know that’ll be cold by now, don’t you?” Aaron said.

“Must be something about your family and cold curries,” Robert said, both of them remembering Liv from the week before. Aaron couldn’t help but smile.


	3. 29th July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a chapter that slots in somewhere in the middle of the episode, than one at the end this time. Robert and Vic here, enjoy!

Victoria started as she heard a knock on the door. She gripped the baseball bat tighter before calling, “Who is it?”

“It’s me.” She hurried to the door, recognising her brothers voice, fiddling with the latch. She swung open the door and looked at Robert. “Get that look off your face,” she said instantly.

“What look?” Robert asked, following her into the living room.

“That sympathetic, _I’m so sorry for you_ kind of look.”

“What, you’d prefer the smarmy, I’m better than you kind of Robert?” he asked, smiling at her.

“Right now, yes,” she said. It would at least be honest and normal, stop her feeling so useless.

“So, you going to work today?” Robert asked her.

“Trying to work up to it,” she admitted. “Why does everything always happen to us?”

“Well, me and Andy probably deserve it,” Robert said. “But I don’t know why bad stuff is happening to you. You were always the good one.”

She smiled weakly at that, enjoying it when Robert wrapped his arms around her. She held onto him for longer than she should do, enjoying the comfort.

“Do you want me to walk you over to the pub?” he asked, not condescending, more open and honest.

“I am capable,” she replied, rattled.

“It’s enough to shake anyone up, Vic,” Robert said.

“I don’t need your help,” she snapped.

“I’m going there anyway to see Aaron,” he said. “Just company on the walk. That’s all.”

“Don’t you live with him now?”

“Yes,” Robert said with a smile. “But he’s skiving off work and you know me, any excuse to see him.” She was wavering, he could tell. “Come on.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she nodded.

“Let me grab my stuff.” Robert nodded, waiting for her. He didn’t understand why Vic was having such a hard time of it lately. Life wasn’t fair sometimes.


	4. 1st August

“How’d it go?” Aaron asked as Robert emerged in the back room. Robert just shook his head, glad they were alone.

“Make it better,” Robert said in a quiet voice. Aaron felt a thrill at knowing he was the only person Robert would allow himself to be vulnerable in front of.

“How?” Aaron asked. Robert kissed him. “Oh, like that?” Aaron asked with a smile. “Not a long term solution though.”

“It’ll do me for now,” Robert said. Aaron knew he was turning to him for comfort, but Aaron let him. After all, he’d been there enough for Aaron over the last few months. Gentle kisses went on for several minutes before Aaron twisted away. “How did it go?” he repeated.

“I don’t know,” Robert said, sitting on the sofa. “He wouldn’t answer me when I asked him if he did it.”

“Guilty conscience?”

“I don’t think so,” Robert said. “It was more… he didn’t feel the need to prove his innocence. So why bother answering?”

“Do you think he did it?”

“No,” Robert said with a sigh. “I don’t. He’s got it in him, we both know that but… I don’t think he has anything against Lawrence. And if he did do it, he’s not stupid enough to carry the murder weapon in the back of his car in broad daylight two days after the shooting.”

“True,” Aaron admitted.

“He asked if I’d framed him.”

“He what?” Aaron asked in disbelief.

“I don’t think he was being serious,” Robert said.

“No, prison messes with your head,” Aaron said. “You start thinking all sorts trapped in there. You’re trapped in your own head as well as those bloody four walls. I can’t ever go back there, Robert.”

“You won’t,” Robert said firmly. “I’ll never let that happen.” Aaron smiled at the protectiveness in his voice before returning to the subject at hand.

“What do you want to do?” Aaron asked

“If he is being framed, it doesn’t take a genius to work out who, does it?” Robert said. “The gun was one of Lawrence’s, found in Andy’s car. Chrissie had access to both the gun and the car. As well as being able to fake a break in.”

“What is it with the White’s and fake break ins?” Aaron asked before he could stop himself. Robert laughed at the memory, he couldn’t help it. When did that turn into a good memory?

“You think Chrissie set him up,” Aaron asked in disbelief. “Why?”

“She doesn’t always think things through,” Robert said. “And… I don’t know.” Robert sighed with defeat. “I’ll think about it tomorrow. Right now, I’d love to stop thinking.” Aaron smiled, leaning over him to kiss him slowly. If Robert wanted comfort tonight, he’d give it to him. Gladly.


	5. 8th August

“Hey, where’s Aaron?” Robert asked as he came in the back room of the pub. “He’s not replying to my texts.”

“Upstairs,” Chas said. “Might be asleep, he’s a little drunk.”

“Why?” Robert asked slowly, wondering what disaster he missed today when he was off on his meeting. The meeting that he’d put off to visit Andy in prison last week.

“Zak’s stag do,” Chas said. “Well, he’s family, isn’t he?” he added at Robert’s look.

“Right, thanks,” Robert said, heading upstairs. He opened the bedroom door and smiled. Aaron’s feet were on the floor but the rest of him had collapsed onto the bed, still fully dressed. “Hi,” Robert murmured, smelling the booze on him. “Missed you,” he added, kissing Aaron’s jaw gently.

“Mm,” Aaron murmured, slowly waking up. “Think I’m a tiny bit drunk.”

“You think?” Robert questioned, grinning as he took his jacket off, keeping an eye on Aaron as he stirred.

“Mum’s fault,” Aaron said, speaking very slowly, slurring his words a little. “Wanted the family to band together or something.”

“Oh yeah?” Robert asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this drunk. Usually you hold your own.”

“Usually you keep me from drinking too much,” Aaron said. “You coming to bed?”

“Yes, but I think you’re only capable of sleep right about now,” Robert said.

“That’s no fun,” Aaron said, reaching for Robert’s tie and fumbling for it, a poor attempt at flirting that had Robert laughing under his breath.

“Tell you what, if you’re conscious by the time I get out of the shower, I might consider it,” Robert said, knowing the chances of that were incredibly slim. Sure enough, when Robert came back to the bedroom, Aaron was asleep and even the sight of Robert in a towel wasn’t enough to wake him.

“Ah well,” Robert said getting into bed next to him. “Hope you enjoy the headache tomorrow.”

 


	6. 15th August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really small one here, but I wanted to add it!

“Robert, I know you’re getting these calls, at some point I’d really like you to call me back. Tell me what the hell’s happening. Vic’s going mad about Andy and… I know you’ve got something to do with it. Because… well, I know you. Call me, please.”

Aaron sighed, hanging up and dropping his phone on the table heavily. Chas and Liv both stared at him as he sat down.

“Trouble in paradise?” Liv quipped.

“Be quiet,” Aaron said, closing his eyes and wishing for patience.

“You’ve no idea where he is, do you?” Chas asked, looking at her son with concern. Robert had form after all, no matter how much she knew Aaron was completely in love with him. If Robert Sugden broke his heart after everything he'd been through...

“Think Marlon could do me some lunch?” Aaron asked, avoiding the question. He didn’t know where Robert was, but he also didn’t like the implication his mother was giving him. Especially with that stare. “Mum, he wouldn’t. Not now, not any more.”

“Sure about that are you?” Chas asked. “I don’t want to see you hurt, love.”

“Yes,” Aaron said completely honestly. “I am one hundred percent sure he isn’t sleeping with someone else.”

“Are you naïve?” Chas asked.

“I trust him,” he said simply. “Wish he’d answer his phone, but I trust him. You nagging me won’t change that.” Aaron left the room, going through to the pub for a pint, knowing he completely believed what he'd just told her.

 


	7. 16th August

Robert stood alone at the farm, leaning up against his car feeling incredibly lonely. He knew, deep in his heart that Andy wasn’t coming back and felt the emotion threatening to bubble over. He didn’t do crying, especially not like this. He only stood there for a minute when Aaron’s familiar car drove up.

“Anyone follow you?” Robert asked, concerned as he got out. Andy and Bernice had barely left five minutes ago.

“No,” Aaron said quietly. “I’m not stupid, Robert.”

“Why’re you here?”

“Well, I followed you,” Aaron said. “Or… I followed Bernice, following you,” he corrected.

“Why didn’t you…?” Robert asked.

“I didn’t want to get in the way,” Aaron said. “Between you and Andy. You didn’t need me.”

“I do need you,” Robert said, allowing himself to admit it.

“I know that,” Aaron said, smiling slightly at him. Robert still leant against his Porsche, and Aaron wrapped his arms around him. Robert’s slouch made their height even out somewhat and it was easier than usual for Aaron to envelope him. “Are you okay?” he asked as they parted.

“You know me,” Robert said with a shrug. “I bounce back.”

“Robert, I know you better than anyone else,” Aaron said. “So don’t lie to me.”

“I don’t…” Robert swallowed against his voice breaking, but it was enough that Aaron understood. “He said that you made me a better person.”

“Nah,” Aaron said. “I just don’t let you get away with the crap everyone else does. I see right through that mask of yours.”

“Yeah, you do,” Robert said, taking his hand in his, stroking his thumb across the knuckles. “I don't know how, but you do.” Robert kissed him lightly, a gentle press for reassurance, rather than anything nearing the passion they usually shared.

“Let’s go home,” Aaron said. Robert squeezed his hand in silent agreement.

 


	8. 17th August

Aaron saw Robert’s car parked outside Bernice’s salon and knew this would have something to do with Andy. Making a decision, he went inside, seeing Robert’s large frame hunched over a laptop.

“What’re you doing?” Robert jerked at Aaron’s familiar voice and by reflex moved to shut the laptop. Aaron’s fingers wrapped around his wrist stopped him, the soft warm touch comforting even in the circumstances. “Don’t. Try talking to me instead. I don’t agree with you, but I understand. And I‘d rather help you than have you shut me out. So talk.”

“I sent Lachlan a message,” Robert said, checking no one was around to overhear them. Except Bernice. She didn’t know what Robert was doing, didn’t want to know, but trusted that Robert would be able to get Andy off of this, would eventually break Chrissie. “Pretending it’s from his dad.”

“You know that’ll mess with his head.”

“Oh yeah, and shooting your grandfather and pinning it on someone innocent is totally fine,” Robert said sarcastically. Aaron almost snorted at Robert’s description of Andy as innocent, but didn’t contradict him. “Just got to wait for him to bite now.” Robert did close the laptop at that and looked at Aaron. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“I know this is the last thing you want to be doing, but thanks for backing me up. Being on my side. I have to do this.”

“Robert,” Aaron said slowly. “Believe it or not, I was always on your side.” Robert smiled at that.

“This is weird for me,” Robert said. When Aaron frowned, he continued. “I’ve never… plotted and schemed with someone, you know. It’s always been me against everyone else. It’s strange, telling you the truth.”

“The truth’s weird?” Aaron asked, trying to fight a smile.

“No, I’m saying… I guess I’m saying I can trust you. And you’re the first person I’ve been with that I can honestly say that to.” Aaron smiled at him, closing the gap and kissing him gently.

“I love you,” Aaron said quietly. Robert’s eyes lit up. “Think I’ve been owing you that one for a while.”

“I don’t want you to say it just because…”

“I do feel it,” Aaron said quietly, cutting him off. “I find it difficult to say, but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel it.” Robert kissed him again, smiling into it. They only broke apart when Bernice came back through. “See you later, yeah?” Robert nodded briefly as Andy left.


	9. 29th August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and hopefully sweet one here. Enjoy! x

“Hello?”

“What?” Robert asked, looking up from his phone, having not followed anything that Aaron had been saying. Liv was looking at him from the kitchen table at the Woolpack, frowning at him.

“Are you welded to that thing?” Aaron asked.

“What, the phone?” Robert asked.

“Robert, you’ve barely looked up from it all day,” Aaron said. “If I were a nervous kind of person, I might think you’re having an affair.” Robert paled, almost dropping the phone. He couldn’t have Aaron believe that, for even a second. “Well… the last time you were attached to your phone twenty four seven, I’m sure it was when you were texting me behind your wife’s back.” If it wasn’t for the light tone in Aaron’s voice, Robert would be seriously worrying. But his eyes were sparkling, and Robert wasn’t taking him too seriously.

“You two have… an interesting history, don’t you?” Liv said from the table, her eyes flicking between the two men.

“You’ve no idea,” Robert said. Then he stood up, walking over to Aaron. “You know I’m not…”

“I know,” Aaron interrupted. “I’m winding you up. I trust you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Try talking to me at some point though. Staring at it won’t make a reply come through. Okay?”

“Agreed,” Robert said, kissing him deeply. He didn't want Aaron to ever think he could cheat on him, not with how much he loved him.

"Will I ever find out how you two got together?" Liv asked.

"No," they said in unison.

 


	10. 30th August

Paddy groaned quietly at the bar as Chas poured him and Aaron their pints.

"So," Paddy said to Aaron. "My life is clearly in a mess, but what about you? How're you doing after... everything?"

"Ah, I've missed these little chats," Aaron said sarcastically.

"Seriously," Paddy asked, not letting him deflect the conversation so easily.

"I'm okay," Aaron said honestly.

"Still with Robert?"

Aaron sighed, but nodded. "Don't give me a lecture. But yeah, I am." They fell into silence as Chas put both their drinks in front of them.

"Aaron?"

"What?" he asked.

"You're smiling," Paddy told him. "You seem happy."

"I am happy," Aaron said. "Most of the time, anyway."

"And Robert..." Aaron sighed, but Paddy wasnt done. "He's... treating you right?"

"It's not the same as last year," Aaron said, not blaming Paddy for being concerned. "Things are much better now."

"Good." Paddy said. 

"Paddy? Welcome home," Aaron said quietly as they both drank from their pints. Paddy felt relaxed for the first time in months, even though it wasn't the home coming he'd planned. It was good to be back.


	11. 12th September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved tonights episode! This got happy and fluffy near the end, but I hope no one minds! I also apologise for butchering the French language in advance!

“What are you sniggering about?” Aaron asked in bed that evening. He was finalising the details on his phone, and he was a little irritated. Yes, this trip was for work but for a few hours he’d enjoyed the fact he’d be with Robert, alone. If nothing else, they’d have been able to spend the nights together, in a great hotel, with no eavesdropping family. Aaron had been looking forward to it. And it would be a nice hotel, Robert had picked it after all.

“I’m laughing because I’m thinking if I’d have told you a year ago, we’d be here… me looking after your little sister with your mum while you’re in France… you’d never have believed me.”

“No, because you were still an arrogant arse this time last year," Aaron said, his tone making it clear he was joking. "Hanging around in a coma for a few weeks seemed to do you some good. Plus my mum seriously thought you on the end of a kitchen knife might be a good solution.”

“Not funny,” Robert said, though both of their lips were twitching. How far they'd come. “You trust me, though?” he asked, returning to the present.

“I wouldn’t leave you with her if I didn’t,” Aaron said firmly. Robert nodded, kissing him lightly, making sure Aaron put his phone down. Final arrangements could wait until tomorrow.

“What’re you after?” Aaron asked, though it was a redundant question by this point.

“Not obvious yet?” Robert said, kissing Aaron’s neck. “Must be losing my touch.” More kisses stole Aaron’s breath. “Wanna do me a favour?” Robert whispered across his skin.

“What now?” Aaron groaned.

“You could… speak some more French?”

“You what?” Aaron laughed.

“I’m serious,” Robert said, drawing him into another kiss.

“Oh, you found that a turn on, did you?” Aaron murmured against his lips.

“Mm,” Robert agreed, eyes dark with lust. “I definitely did.”

“I’m not fluent,” Aaron said, suddenly uncomfortable with the attention. “I know enough, just about, to get by.”

“Go on,” Robert urged, hands wandering under the sheets. “For me.”

“Er… okay,” Aaron said, searching his mind for a sentence he could say without stumbling. “Bonjour, je voudrais deux billet pour le tour d’eiffel s’il vous plait.” Aaron barely had the time to feel self conscious because Robert pulled him into a deep sensual kiss that had Aaron groaning with want, feeling the desire coming to the surface.

“Talk more,” Robert whispered.

“Robert…”

“Please,” he said. “I’m losing you tomorrow, I want to make the most of it while I have you all to myself.”

“Fine,” Aaron said with a smile, indulging him. He knew he would miss Robert when he went away, he wanted to remember tonight.


	12. 16th September

“Wow, you seem in a worse mood than usual,” Robert said, going into the back room. Liv’s glower was colouring the atmosphere. “What’s going on?”

“Did you know?!” she demanded viciously.

“Er… I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Robert said. None of his latest schemes involved her. “Did I know what?”

“Chas is a thief.” Robert raised his eyebrows, that hadn’t been expected. He sat next to Liv on the sofa.

“Want to explain more?” Liv did and Robert internally sighed. He recognised why Liv was upset, and it wasn’t about the money. It was more. The fact that Chas hadn’t even asked, that she hadn’t treated Liv as family.

“I don’t belong here,” Liv said sadly, sounding quiet. Robert would much prefer her tantrums over this deep sadness. “I don’t belong anywhere.”

“Liv, you are family,” Robert said firmly.

“You only put up with me for Aaron,” she said. “If he got rid of you, I’d never see you again.”

“Well, I’m not going to let Aaron get rid of me,” Robert said firmly. “The Dingle’s are… close knit and… a very strange family. It isn’t you. They don’t let anyone in. It takes time with them.”

“Yeah, right,” Liv said, completely unconvinced.

“Chas would barely let me be in the same room as Aaron if she’d had her way when I met him.”

“Why?” Liv asked, her sadness changing into curiosity.

“Contrary to popular belief, I’ve not always been the charming man you know, Liv,” Robert teased lightly. It at least made her smile, but it was a distraction at best. Robert‘s phone rang and unfortunately saw it was Aaron. He felt terrible for ignoring the call, but knew he had to at the moment. He’d explain once he’d calmed Liv down, and Aaron would get it.

“You’re not going to talk to him?” Liv asked in surprise, seeing Robert put the phone down on the coffee table.

“I’ll call him back,” Robert said, trying to sound off hand. “I promised him I’d look after you, I meant it.”

“I’m not… I don’t belong anywhere,” Liv said with a shrug. “Not really. My mum doesn’t want me, no one wants me.”

“You’re Aaron’s family, and you’re mine, okay? I mean, you drive me up the wall, but I’m sure you hadn’t planned to have me around either.”

“Not exactly,” she said, but her eyes were light. “I miss Aaron.”

“I know you do,” Robert said. “He’ll be back soon, then we’ll both be driving you crazy.”

“Call him,” Liv said. “I’m okay. I’m going to see Gabby.”

“Er… homework?” Robert said, trying for light.

“It’s Friday,” she said. “I have the entire weekend.” Robert let her go, picking up his phone to call Aaron. He did miss his boyfriend more than he’d ever admit.

* * *

 

The next day Chas stood bewildered as Robert gave her an envelope. “What’s this?” she said blankly.

“Liv’s money,” Robert said firmly. “Put it back.”

“But…” Chas looked through the envelope, seeing the money there. “You… Why are you doing this? Have you told Aaron? God, he’ll kill me...”

“No, I haven’t told Aaron,” Robert said. “Theft, though? Really?”

“Am I getting a lecture on morality from you?” Chas asked. “Seriously?”

“Put the money back,” Robert repeated, not taking no for an answer. “Liv’s really hurt by this, how could you do it?”

“Do you not remember how you acted when you were desperate?” Chas asked acidly. Robert couldn’t argue that because he had definitely done worse. “Where’d you get the money from?”

“Wealthy divorce,” Robert said, accompanied by a glare. “I won’t tell Aaron, but I can’t promise Liv won’t. And I won’t lie to him if he asks me.”

“Fine,” Chas said. “Thank you.”

“I’m not doing it for you,” Robert said, leaving the kitchen, leaving Chas alone with the envelope of cash.


	13. 20th September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short one here, that's more fluffy than my others, but it really is too small to put in its own fic. Enjoy!

  
“You know, there’s one thing I regret from today,” Vic said thoughtfully, replacing the ice on Robert‘s injured ankle.

“Oh, really, what’s that?” Robert asked taking a sip from his tea.

“I should have got pictures on my phone,” Vic said. “I think I’m definitely going to need the visuals when I tell Aaron. You swinging around from a rope like that…”

“You’re not telling Aaron,” Robert said bluntly.

“How’re you going to explain the fact you’re limping when he comes home Friday?” Victoria said. “And you won’t tell him the proper story, how you were squealing as you swung on your ankle, waiting for your dear sister to come and save your neck.”

“I was not squealing!” Robert said indignantly. “And Aaron won’t have to know. He’s… the few days in Calais are turning into a bit longer,” Robert admitted reluctantly. “He’s doing well. I can’t spoil that just because I miss him. My ankle will be well healed by the time he’s home.”

“Mm,” Vic said, like she doubted it. “I’m still telling him.”

“Vic…” Robert growled.

“What?” she asked, all wide eyed innocence. “He’ll probably be my brother in law one day, got to get on the right side of him early on.” Robert didn’t say anything to that statement which made Vic smile softly. “That doesn’t seem to upset you.”

“What doesn’t?” Robert asked confused.

“I mentioned him being my brother in law,” Victoria repeated.

“No,” Robert said thoughtfully. “That doesn’t upset me.” Rather uncharacteristically for Victoria, she kept her mouth shut, but she was smiling widely as she put her jacket on and left. So was Robert.


	14. 29th September

“I can’t tell Aaron over the phone,” Chas said. “I can’t.”

“Let me,” Robert said. Both of them were around the kitchen table, and while the news was horrible, Robert wanted to be the one to break it to him.

“You want to?” Chas asked in surprise.

“I don’t want him to find out from anyone else,” Robert corrected. Chas didn’t speak so Robert took his phone out and called Aaron, half of him hoping he wouldn’t answer.

“What, you just couldn’t wait until tonight to talk to me?” Aaron’s easy voice said when he picked up.

“Hi,” Robert said. “Listen, have you got five minutes? Are you busy?”

“Robert, what’s wrong?” Aaron asked, cutting through the nonsense the way he always did with Robert.

“I need to tell you something,” Robert said. “I need you to be calm, because I know you, and you’re going to want to come home.”

“Robert… stop scaring me. What’s going on? Are you all right? Liv, mum… Paddy, what’s happening?” Robert could hear the worry, tight in his voice, and hated himself for doing it to him.

“It’s Holly,” Robert said, to stop Aaron going through the list of people who could be hurt right now. “They think she overdosed.”

“Okay,” Aaron said slowly. “So… she’s in hospital? I thought she was clean?”

“Aaron, she’s not in hospital. Moira found her… dead in her room.” Robert’s voice stumbled over the word "dead," knowing Aaron would have heard it.

“Come on, this is some sick kind of wind up, right?” Aaron said.

“What kind of person do you think I am?” Robert asked.

“Okay, right…” Aaron said slowly, and Robert knew he was in shock. “How’s Adam?”

“Not good,” Robert said. “Vic’s with him. I know I shouldn’t be telling you on the phone, but I needed to hear your voice.”

“I’m on my way home. I’ll be there… oh, by tomorrow I guess.”

“No, I don’t think you should be driving.”

“I don’t have another choice,” Aaron said bluntly. “I’m not leaving the van here, and I’m coming home.”

“I knew you’d say that,” Robert said. “Just… please, drive carefully,” Robert urged.

“I will,” he promised.

“I love you,” Robert said quietly.

“I’m not telling you over the phone,” Aaron said. “I want to say it in person.”

“Fair enough,” Robert said. “See you later. Wake me when you get in.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Bye.” Aaron hung up and Robert put the phone down on the table.

“He’s coming home?” Chas asked.

“Yes.”

“I know it’s selfish, but I’ll be so glad to see him,” Chas said. “I need to… see he’s all right.”

“I know,” Robert said, reaching across the table and holding her hand. He felt exactly the same way, like he wouldn’t be able to breathe properly until Aaron was safely in his arms again.


	15. 30th September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a little bit more of a jump than I usually do, but I had to write this! Enjoy!

That night, neither of them could stop themselves. When the bedroom door closed, Aaron and Robert couldn’t help but turn to each other. It wasn’t desire or want or lust, it was a desperate need for comfort. They made love in almost complete silence, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. They’d almost never been this quiet before when they were intimate together.

“Sorry, I don’t know where that came from,” Robert said when they’d got their breath back. After all, sex wasn’t exactly an appropriate reaction to the tragedy of the last couple of days.

“Don’t be,” Aaron said. “That was as much me as it was you.”

“How was France?” Robert asked. Then felt stupid at saying such a pathetic question. It didn’t matter.

“Mm mm,” Aaron said, shaking his head because it wasn’t important right now. “I missed you,” he said instead.

“God, I missed you, too,” Robert said. He pulled Aaron to him, wanting to touch his bare skin, to feel his body. He needed to know that Aaron was still here, lying next to him. Wonderfully real and alive. “I’m so glad you’re home.” Aaron kissed him, both of them letting their hands wander more than usual, the touch needed.

“I can’t lose you,” Aaron said quietly. “Ever. I wouldn’t cope.”

“Aaron…”

“So stop doing stupid things, like hanging upside down from a zip wire.”

There was a beat of silence. “When did Vic tell you about that?” 

“She sent me pictures.” Robert groaned, making Aaron do that little laugh that made Robert’s heart race. “Seriously though, you could have broken your neck.”

“It wasn’t planned,” Robert said. “Anyway, you tend to stop me from doing the really stupid stuff. Which means you can’t leave me for weeks on end, no telling what mess I’ll get myself into.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. “I won’t. Got to keep an eye on you, havent I?” Robert kissed him gently.

“Can you sleep?” Robert asked.

“I’m knackered, it should be easy,” Aaron said.

“Close your eyes,” Robert said. Aaron did, smiling when Robert kissed his closed eyelids. That should feel overly sentimental and too sweet, but it didn’t. Aaron enjoyed the comfort as he slipped into an easy sleep, safe in his lovers arms.  



	16. 6th October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I wanted to share. (Yeah, my slower writing theory is going well, isn't it?) Could be set after any episode this week really, not specific to today. Enjoy!

Robert sat at the kitchen table in the back of the Woolpack, typing away as he tried to keep the books for the Haulage company up to date. That was when Aaron came in with a massive sigh and collapsed on the sofa.

“Bad day?”

“I don’t want to keep going up to Butlers,” Aaron said. “But staying away is so cowardly, I need to be there for Adam.”

“I know you do,” Robert said. “How is he?”

“They’re planning Holly’s funeral,” Aaron said. “And they’re arguing over this music or that music, or these flowers or those flowers and… I’m just going mad with it all! They‘re going round in circles.”

“Sorry,” Robert said sincerely. “How’s Vic?”

“She was working today, wasn’t she?” Aaron frowned. “Not seen her.”

“No idea,” Robert said. “Been stuck on this all day,” he added at the computer.

“Robert, get me good and drunk,” Aaron said bluntly. “Anything to forget this horrible day.” Robert shut the computer, got up, grabbed a bottle of whisky and two glasses, pouring them their measures in silence. Aaron downed his in one, and Robert could tell that funeral planning wasn’t really his thing at all as he refilled the glass. Though did anyone actually _like_ funeral planning?

“God, when I die, just chuck me in a hole in the ground. I really don’t need the fuss,” Aaron said as Robert sat next to him.

“You’re not that callous,” Robert said after a moment.

“Seriously, what would I care? I’d be dead.”

“I’ll remember that then,” Robert said. “So when I’m having an argument with your mum about me wanting to do it as cheaply as possible, I have some ammunition saved up.” Aaron laughed, he couldn’t help it, pulling Robert in for a deep kiss.

“Hi,” Aaron whispered against his soft lips.

“Don’t talk about you dying,” Robert said, still lounging on the sofa quite close to him. “I don’t want to think about that. Life is… way too short as it is. I don’t like thinking of losing you.”

“You’re stuck with me,” Aaron said, kissing him again. “How about I get really drunk and you take advantage of me?”

“How about I just take you to bed now and skip everything else?” Robert suggested. Aaron shook his head.

“I’d love to, but I need food first. I’ve not eaten all day.” Robert smiled at him, kissing him once more before seeing if Vic had the time to make Aaron something. He was happy. He could see the rest of his life like this, waiting for Aaron to come home. He almost lit up when Aaron was around and he wasn't ashamed of it.

"Earth to Robert?" Vic said as he'd been standing in the kitchen for almost a full minute without saying anything.

"Sorry," he said. "Lost in thought. Two burgers and chips if you've got the time?"

 


	17. 11th October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short this time! But I do hope Robert'll go the honest route with Aaron, rather than the soap way of hiding it, which will make it so much worse in the long run.

Aaron was watching Robert in the back room of the pub with a thrill of fear. He was almost glued to his phone, which wasn’t that unusual. With business, he often was. What worried Aaron was the smile, the smirk, the Robert of old look, reading so many texts which were clearly coming through. And Robert didn’t even have the decency to hide it, texting on the sofa right in front of him.

“Want to tell me who’s got you smiling?” Aaron asked, sounding more jealous than he’d intended.

“You won’t like it,” Robert said, putting the phone down for the first time all night. “Rebecca White.”

“Why…?” Aaron asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m playing her,” Robert said. “I want to get Chrissie on something, she’s a good route.”

“Okay… and how far’s that going to go?” Aaron asked pointedly.

Robert saw what he meant and walked over to him, putting his hands on Aaron‘s hips and kissing him gently. “Not this far,” Robert said, still very close. “If I was going to cheat I’d hardly be doing this in front of you. I’m not going anywhere, so don’t worry. Trust me.”

“I do,” Aaron said. “Trust you. I just see that Robert smirk and it reminds me of before…”

“Oh, what smirk’s that?” Robert asked, a glint in his eyes.

“You know which one,” Aaron said, kissing him again, this time deeper. Aaron pulled him towards the door, intending to take him upstairs, continue what they’d started when Robert’s phone buzzed. He looked at it but then shrugged.

“She can wait,” Robert said easily, eyes bright. “Come on, I want you upstairs.” Robert grinned, and Aaron followed suit, laughing as they left the kitchen.


	18. 13th October 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I couldn't write nothing after tonights episodes could I? This is from Robrt's pov, and his thoughts, but that should be clear as you read it. Warning for a brief mention of Aaron's accidental suicide attempt in January. But, enjoy!

Robert sighed at the bar. Nothing about today had gone as planned. Rebecca clearly wanted to sleep with him, as well as the fact she seemed unable (or unwilling?) to believe he was in a loving relationship with a man. Why the hell did it matter? She might say she wasn’t homophobic, but she definitely seemed like it, like his relationship couldn’t be real because it happened to be with a man. Or at least, jealous. Maybe that was it instead. Robert didn’t know, and he pushed that from his mind. Aaron was more important, deserved more of his time.

It occurred to Robert that, no matter how he tried to brush it off or dress it up, Aaron was definitely implying he wanted more, even though it had been Vic who‘d mentioned marriage. More commitment, a more solid relationship. And while he hadn’t reacted well, he wasn’t opposed to the idea. It was just… it had been a little bit of a shock to him. Aaron wasn’t the kind of person to make plans, to look to the future. He usually lived one day at a time, and that’s the way Aaron liked it. But this man, who came very close to killing himself in January… he was planning ahead. The thought gave Robert a warm glow inside. The glow died when he remembered Aaron’s crestfallen face. Aaron might have tried to hide it, but he’d been disappointed in Robert’s reaction, and then Robert had teased him, trying to break the tension. It hadn’t exactly worked, and he wasn’t an idiot, he knew that’s why Aaron had gone upstairs. Robert drained his pint and followed him.

Aaron lay on the bed, still dressed, staring at the ceiling. “Are you okay?” Robert asked. After all, ignoring everything else that had been going on in their lives, today his best friend’s sister had been buried.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, moving so he could sit up. “Just… not a great day.”

“No,” Robert said, sitting on the bed next to him. “Are we okay?”

“Yeah,” Aaron replied, though he’d taken on that shifty look he had when he wanted to worm out of something. “I was just messing around with you, you know that, right? Funerals just… make you think. Can we forget it?”

The absolute last thing Robert wanted to do was forget it, he wanted to talk about what it was Aaron wanted. Did he want marriage? Or had the funeral affected him more than he’d let on, and he’d just let his words ran away from him. “Yeah,” he said, forcing lightness. “Let’s forget it.”

“Good.” Aaron pulled Robert close and kissed him lightly. They shifted position until they were both lying comfortably on the bed, where Robert let his mind wander over the past few days.

“I slept with her,” he blurted. Aaron stiffened in his arms. “No, years ago I mean,” Robert added, realising he should have started with that. “Not since I’ve been back here. God, I should have…”

“It’s fine,” Aaron said, relaxing at seeing him trip over his words.

“It is?” Robert questioned.

“You might want to think you’re all… secretive, devious, manipulative… whatever word you want to use… but I know you, Robert. I knew you’d slept with her from the way you looked at her. As long as you don’t go there again, I'm not going to complain.”

“I wouldn’t,” Robert said fervently. “I just think… she might mention it to you, to wind you up. I don’t think she likes you.”

“All I’ve done is pour her a glass of wine,” Aaron said with a frown.

“She thinks she’s in with a shot. With me,” Robert said, his tone making it clear. “I do not want her, Aaron. I want you.”

“Robert, sometimes you talk too much,” Aaron said. “I’m tired, I want to sleep. Can you shut up for a bit?” Robert smiled at his light tone and nodded. Yes, he could be quiet. He had some planning to do after all.


	19. 20th October 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny bit. Wow, that was good.

Vic’s van was driving along too slowly. It seemed to be taking an age to get to the hospital, and Robert was trying to stave off the sheer panic. _Aaron stuck, Aaron not breathing, Aaron drowning, Aaron telling him to leave him to die. Aaron, Aaron, Aaron…_

“Give me your phone,” Robert said. He didn’t even bother to look for his. Even if it was still in his pocket, it would hardly be working, would it? Vic did, and Robert dialled Adam. He didn’t answer, so Robert tried again. On the third call with no response, Robert punched the dashboard. “When we get out of this, I’m going to have a word with your bloody husband!”

“What?” Vic said quietly.

“When Aaron is unconscious, Adam should answer his phone!!” Vic reached for her phone.

“Don’t stop looking at the road,” Robert warned her quietly. “If he dies…”

“He won’t.”

“You don’t know that,” Robert said, quietly, mulling things over slowly. “I’ll never know. What he said. What he thought.”

“To what?”

“I shouted at him that I wanted to marry him,” Robert said with a shrug. “Then Aaron swerved off a cliff.” Vic looked at him sadly, then Robert lost his patience. They’d turned off the road towards the hospital, and were now stuck in traffic. Presumably because the dual carriageway was now closed. “Oh, this is…” Robert started, giving up. “Talk to me,” he said quietly.

“About what?” Vic asked, and Robert could hear the tears in her voice.

“Anything. Distract me. I’m trying to keep myself from losing it completely, so… say anything.”

And to Vic’s credit, she did.


	20. 25th October 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't wanted to do many of these over the dramatic events in case what I wrote contradicted something that was about to happen. Anyway, back to normal now! Enjoy!

“There, as promised, a change of clothes and a bacon sandwich I had to sneak past the nurses,” Robert said, sitting next to Liv, who was torn between smiling at Aaron and glowering at Robert in silence.

“Cheers,” Aaron said, grabbing it from Robert and wolfing it down, barely pausing for breath.

“Easy,” Robert said, worrying about the speed Aaron was eating.

“I can’t eat that hospital rubbish,” Aaron said. “I want proper food.” He finished it off and sighed with bliss. “Hi Liv,” he said eventually. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she glowered.

“No, don’t give me that,” Aaron said quickly to his sister. “I might be lacking half of my liver, but I’m not stupid.”

“I think she’s... indignant on your behalf,” Robert said, filling in the gaps. Liv had been silent the entire car journey and it had started to really worry him. “Lachlan shouted across the pub that I’d been sleeping with Rebecca while I was with Chrissie.”

“Oh,” Aaron said. He bit his bottom lip, trying to stop from laughing, though he knew it wouldn’t fool Robert. Liv frowned at him, as it was now obvious that Aaron had known, and was okay with it. “How did that go?”

“Chrissie and Rebecca started screaming and Chrissie slapped her, then everyone looked at me,” Robert said. “I just wanted to get out of there and come and see you.” Aaron laughed. “It isn’t funny!” Robert said.

“God, I’d have loved to have been there to see that,” Aaron said, eyes sparkling. “I really would.”

“Why? Everyone thinks I’m a cheat anyway, I don’t need you witnessing that.” Underneath the joking tone, there’s a hint of seriousness there.

“Liv, I could do with another bacon sandwich,” Aaron said. “One that’s not cold, can you get me one from the canteen?”

“I thought you said hospital food’s rubbish,” Liv said, scrunching her nose up.

“Liv…” Robert said pointedly. The second time she got the message and left them alone, slamming the door shut rather harder than normal.

“Hey, it doesn’t matter,” Aaron said.

“You’ve changed your tune,” Robert said.

“Well, finding out was a bit of a shock,” Aaron said. “I’m not going to lie. But… I believe you. When you tell me you’re not going to cheat, because if I thought that, I’d never have stayed with you for so long. It would hurt too much, to always have the fear of losing you to someone else.”

“I know,” Robert said. “Hey, haven’t said hello yet.” Robert smirked, leaning over Aaron and kissing him deeply.

“They’re thinking of discharging me tomorrow,” Aaron said when they parted.

“So soon?” Robert asked.

“What, don’t want me hanging around?” Aaron said with a grin. “Might actually realise that you don’t want to be stuck with me for life?”

“No,” Robert said slowly. “More like I’ll be keeping you on strict bed rest until you’re well enough.”

“So my boyfriend is forcing me to lay in bed all day? That doesn't sound terrible to me,” Aaron said, but laughed anyway, Robert joining in.

"Fiancé," Robert corrected him gently.

"Fiancé," Aaron echoed back, a grin on his face.

Liv hadn’t left, she’d been watching them by the door. She honestly thought Robert had lied, saying Aaron knew about Rebecca, just to squirm his way out of it. But it was clear it was true, Aaron had already known. She didn't quite understand why or how those two worked together, but it was obvious that they did. Liv couldn't stop the smile on her face.


	21. 27th October 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a bit later than normal, but I hope it's enjoyed after the brilliant Chrissie Robert conversations on Thursday.

Robert opened the door to the hospital room, seeing Aaron already dressed, perched on the end of the bed and tapping away on his new phone that Robert had brought to the hospital a few days ago, to try and take his mind off things.

“Hi,” Robert said softly, taking him into his arms and kissing him hello. “How’re you feeling?” Robert asked, his arms still around Aaron’s waist.

“I’m so ready to go home,” Aaron said with a sigh. “I hate being stuck here.”

“Good,” Robert said, letting him go. “Have they discharged you?”

“Waiting for the bloody paperwork,” Aaron said with impatience. Then he looked at Robert, considering. “Something’s happened.” It wasn’t a question, he could read Robert very well. It was one of the reasons they worked as a couple.

“I had a… run in with Chrissie,” Robert said.

“Oh?” Aaron asked.

“Oh, I wound her up,” Robert said. “Threw some insults her way, it was like I couldn’t help myself.”

“I’m sure you couldn’t,” Aaron said with amusement. “Go on, then. Tell me what you said.”

“Aaron…”

“What?” he asked. “Got nothing better to do while we wait for the nurse to finally turn up, have we?” Robert sighed but gave Aaron a brief description of what had happened.

“I think, underneath her words, she’s really pissed off that I’m getting married to you,” Robert said, smiling at the sentence. Aaron smiled too.

“You can’t really blame her for that,” Aaron said fairly. “I mean, it’s probably not easy knowing that her ex husband is happy with the man he was having an affair with.”

“Er, whose side are you on?” Robert asked, frowning at him.

“Yours, always,” Aaron said gently. “And I know you want to clear Andy’s name, I don’t hold that against you. But you enjoy a good sparring match with her.”

“Well, yeah,” Robert admitted. “I do. And you know me, I give as good as I get, and she’s so easy to wind up.” Aaron laughed under his breath at that, and Robert felt a surge of love for him. Aaron wasn’t criticising him for the things he’d said, wasn’t looking at him with disapproval, just accepting that this was a part of who Robert was. And Aaron loved him anyway. “I love you,” Robert said quietly. Aaron looked at him curiously, not quite able to understand his expression.

“Where’d that come from?”

“Anyone else would be criticising me for what I said to her.”

“Why waste my breath?” Aaron asked, lips tilting in a small smile. “I know what you’re like. I know you’ll never stop being that smart arse, and I wouldn’t want you to, either. Not really.” Robert kissed him again, this time deeper, making Aaron gasp for breath.

“Whoops, am I interrupting?” a nurse said, coming in with a clip board and a grin on her face as the two men broke apart. 

“Yes,” Robert said at the same time Aaron said “no.”

“I guess this is the fiancé then,” the nurse said pointing at Robert.

“Nah, some random I’ve never seen before,” Aaron joked, making Robert laugh.

“Right, well I need you to sign your discharge papers,” the nurse said, passing him the clipboard and a pen. “Then you’re free to go.”

"Thank you."


	22. 4th November 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very tiny one here!

“How many have you had?” Robert asked under his breath, quietly enough not to attract attention from anyone else in the pub.

“First one,” Aaron said lifting his nearly empty pint glass. “And last if the look on your face is anything to go by.”

“I prefer you with a liver,” Robert said pointedly. “It’s still soon.”

“I know,” Aaron said darkly. “I feel it every time I move.”

“Still?” Robert asked with concern.

“Just… don’t,” Aaron said. “I’m fine.”

“I can’t help but worry about you,” Robert said. “You gave up right in front of me, remember?”

Aaron shook his head, because they both knew the details were a bit foggy for him.

“Leave it, Robert,” Aaron said firmly. “I don’t need you mithering me.”

“Fine,” Robert said, giving in with bad grace. Aaron reached for his hand under the table and squeezed it gently, silently letting him know that he appreciated Robert’s concern, even if he didn’t act like it, or couldn’t say it. Robert’s eyes lightened and he squeezed back.

“Your mum seems to have changed her opinion on me,” Robert said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, well,” Aaron said with a shrug. “Pulling me out from a sinking car’ll do that.” Robert smiled and wanted to kiss him desperately. But he didn’t, knowing that Aaron felt uncomfortable with public displays of affection. Aaron clearly read the signal though, because he leant across and whispered in a low voice, “Later.” Robert grinned.

 


	23. 9th November 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a different one here. I was not happy with some of Diane's comments last night...

Aaron felt completely bewildered by Robert’s behaviour. Ever since Liv had come home from the school the two of them had been winding each other up. And not in a fun way, either. Usually they both gave as good as they got, but right now Liv was exasperated by the fact that Robert was clearly in a black mood.

“Upstairs,” Aaron almost growled to Robert, seeing that Liv was about to lash out. Aaron was familiar with it. After all, she operated the same way he did. Once in their bedroom, Aaron waited for an explanation. “Well?”

“Well what?” Robert said.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Aaron said. “And don’t tell me nothing is, I know you too well.”

Robert almost deflated under his gaze with a heavy sigh, slumping his shoulders. “Diane,” he said, taking his jacket off for something to do with his hands. “She said some things and…”

“What did she say?” Aaron pushed. “Come on, Robert.”

“Said I was selfish,” Robert said, the words almost torn from his throat. “For keeping the stuff with Andy to myself.” Aaron looked at him sympathetically and reached for his waist.

“Don’t,” Robert said.

“Take your shirt off and lie down,” Aaron said quietly. Robert didn’t argue, knowing what Aaron was thinking, laying on his front, folding his arms and resting his head on them. Aaron started massaging his back, knowing it was one of the only things that really got him to calm down when he was this worked up and upset. “God, you’re tense,” Aaron said, feeling the knots in his back. “What else did she say?”

“She said that… she was holding me responsible if we didn’t get Andy off the hook.”

“Well, that’s not fair,” Aaron said reasonably. “You’re the one who got him out of the country in the first place. He‘d be in prison if it wasn’t for you. He might be on the run, but he‘s free, at least.”

“Andy always was her favourite,” Robert said. “And dads.” Aaron didn’t say anything, just kept stroking Robert’s skin, feeling him relax as the seconds ticked into minutes. “It’s like whatever I do, even when I’m trying to help, it’s never enough.”

“You’re enough,” Aaron said, trying to put as much emotion into his voice as possible. Robert smiled very slightly, but it faded.

“She said she promised dad that she’d keep an eye on the three of us. But it never feels that way, it always feels like I’m the afterthought. Like I’ve got no one.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said sarcastically.

“I didn’t mean you,” Robert said very quietly.

“I know,” Aaron said. He leant forward and kissed Robert’s spine gently before straightening up and continuing to rub his back soothingly.

“That feels so good,” Robert murmured, seeming almost drowsy. Aaron smiled, continuing to do it, until Robert was almost asleep. “You always make things better,” Robert said under his breath.

“Someone’s got to,” Aaron said, though his voice was warm, making Robert smile. Aaron covered him with a blanket, Robert too close to sleep to move and kissed his blond hair gently. Aaron felt his heart ache for Robert, he loved him so much that he could barely imagine him feeling like he wasn’t enough. He was usually so strong and confident, this vulnerability was something he only let Aaron see. He left Robert sleeping, quietly going downstairs to get some food. There was something very comforting about leaving Robert getting some well earned rest in their bed. Aaron twisted his engagement ring around his finger with a small smile.


	24. 15th November 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me, Robert was written well out of character tonight, leaving me feeling "where do I add on from that mess?" It wasn't the kiss, it was how he reacted to it, with that "not the right time" rubbish. Anyway, I hope this add on might make it a tiny bit better, though the whole episode felt completely forced on the Robert front. Rant over...

Robert was reeling. How had he managed to create such a spectacular mess in such a short space of time? He didn’t want her, so why had he let her do it? The flirting, yes. He enjoyed that, always had, probably always would. It was part of his nature and everyone knew that, even Aaron. But it had been harmless. Until it wasn’t.

He was distracted from his thoughts by Chas coming into the back room, looking at him critically. She closed the door and Robert internally sighed, sensing a fight that he really didn’t want to have.

“I really don’t need a lecture, Chas, so…”

“Not a lecture,” she said, taking a seat opposite Robert, the other side of the kitchen table. “How about a friendly word of advice instead?”

“Go on, then,” Robert said, wanting to get it over with.

“Be careful,” she said, her voice quiet, much more so than Robert usually associated with Chas.

“Chas, I…”

“With Aaron,” she added. “He’s not as strong as he would like you to believe.”

“That’s not true,” Robert said.

“Fine. Ignore me. Keep doing your scheming with Rebecca until Aaron snaps and pushes you away. Because trust me, that is what will happen.”

“He has to trust me, Chas,” Robert said, even though he knew the words were a bit rich coming from him after what he’d just done. Whisky and human flaw, Robert was deciding to blame. Because honestly, deep in his soul, he didn’t want her. Just wanted her access to Home Farm.

“It might be hard for him to trust you when you’re holding a strange woman’s hand in public, letting Aaron see you,” Chas said pointedly. Robert shook his head. “If you’re not careful, one day Aaron will push you away to protect himself from getting hurt. He isn’t strong, or not when it comes to you, anyway. So don’t push this Rebecca thing too far. Okay?”

“If you believe that, why are you even warning me?” Robert asked. “You don’t like me, do you really want me to marry your son?”

“Mm,” Chas said. “Guess I got used to you.” But she accompanied that with a massive smile, making Robert relent. “Take care of him, that’s all. Give him a little bit of reassurance that you aren’t going to go off with the first blonde who flutters her eyelashes.” Chas left, as Robert felt a second wave of guilt swamp him. Aaron deserved better than him. But if he told him the truth, would Aaron end it between them? He was clearly already uncomfortable with Rebecca sniffing around, this would just confirm it. Robert knew himself well, knew that if this was a few years ago, he’d probably be in bed with Bex right now. Though that would hardly be a selling point to Aaron, would it?

_You have to tell him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr for those who don't know, robronalways.tumblr.com Thanks for reading!


	25. 16th November 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a more of a “before the credits” kind of one. And almost completely ignoring yesterday too…

Robert had started kicking in his sleep again. This meant Aaron woke up with less sleep and in more of a mood than he’d have liked. In the kitchen, he started making them tea before the house woke up. Or tea for him, and coffee for Robert. It didn’t take long before Robert came into the kitchen, already dressed much to Aaron’s surprise. He can’t have got up much before Robert then.

“Not sleeping?” Aaron asked, stirring his tea.

“No,” Robert said. “Did I wake you?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Want to talk to me?”

“It’s mums anniversary today,” Robert said quietly. “I didn’t sleep well.”

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have shrugged that off yesterday,” Aaron said quickly. “I was upset and worried and…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Robert interrupted him, taking his coffee from Aaron. “I…” Robert cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable and shifty, which in turn made Aaron’s concerns only increase. “I don’t often go to the cemetery. And I… I really don’t want to go alone.”

“You want me to come with you?”

“Well, who else am I talking to?” Robert said. “If you don’t want to, or it’s…”

“No,” Aaron said. “I want to come. If you want me there.” Aaron had just a hint of a question in his voice.

“You will?” Robert asked in surprise.

“That’s what I’m here for,” Aaron said, putting a hand on Robert’s waist gently. His face relaxed into a soft smile, one that most people wouldn’t believe Robert was even capable of. “I’m not just here for the great sex, you know,” Aaron said, making Robert laugh and pulling him into a soft kiss.

“Thanks,” Robert said quietly. “I do appreciate it.”

“Robert, it’s not a favour,” Aaron said quietly, keeping his eyes on his fiancés. “This isn’t something that I’m going to use as leverage for something I want later on.” The unspoken assumption that that is what Chrissie would have done is understood by both of them. “I want to be there for you.” Robert put his hands on Aaron’s waist and pulled him in for another kiss.

“What would she have thought of me?” Aaron asked before he could stop himself. Then felt like an idiot, what with Robert‘s past with his father. But Robert didn’t flinch as he wrapped his hands around his coffee cup, thinking.

“Do you know, I don’t really… know what she’d have thought of you,” he said slowly. “She’s been gone longer than I knew her. I don’t think she’d have had a problem with me marrying a man. But I won’t really ever know that, will I?” Aaron pulled Robert towards him for another kiss.

“Come on,” Aaron said. “Let’s go and get your mum some flowers.”


	26. 29th November 2016

Robert stared at the bedroom ceiling, his body aching pleasurably after that indulgence. He didn’t know how it was possible. Two years after meeting Aaron, and he still wanted him just as much as Robert had before he’d ever slept with him. That longing for someone usually faded after a week or two. Or a couple of months if he were lucky. But not with Aaron. He still felt the desperate need to get his hands and mouth on his skin. To touch him and taste him again and again. More maybe than he had at first. Because now he had the knowledge that he’d get this forever, as long as he didn’t screw it up. 

He’d wanted to tell Aaron the whole truth, but Aaron had taken it so calmly, simply asking if he needed to be jealous. Which of course he didn’t. And in the moment, for Aaron it had been that simple. He trusted Robert, and that meant so much, even if Robert had been an idiot lately. He’d just realised slightly too late that Home Farm wasn’t worth playing her stupid games. But that realisation had been followed by a couple of rounds of mind blowing sex with his gorgeous fiancé, so it wasn't all bad.

“I need you.”

“You’ve just had me,” Aaron said lazily, a smile in his voice. Robert’s mouth tipped up into a grin before it faded. Aaron looked at him, seeing the seriousness there. “What is it?”

“I don’t let myself need people,” Robert said. “People let you down, or, more often, I let them down and then it’s all over. I’m back to square one, so I’ve found it easier to not need anyone. But I need you, and I can’t… I don’t want you to leave me if I screw up. No, _when_ I screw up,” Robert corrected himself. After all, he planned to be with Aaron for the rest of his life, he would mess up in that time. They were both aware of that.

“Rob, I know you,” Aaron said, curling up against his sweat covered chest. “I know that when you mess up, you tend to do it spectacularly.”

“True.” That made Aaron laugh against his skin.

“But don’t lie to me for no reason,” Aaron said. “Ideally, don’t lie to me at all, but I’m not delusional. I know you will.”

“I…”

“I don’t want you to change completely, Robert,” Aaron said. “That scheming plotting bastard is the man I fell in love with.” It was said with such warm affection that Robert couldn’t really take offence at it. “But next time you’re spending time with a beautiful blonde, tell me. If there’s really nothing to hide, just talk to me. Otherwise I will be thinking all sorts.”

“I came clean,” Robert said. “I don’t think I’ve ever done that within the same twelve hour period. Lied, then come clean.”

“Glad I had such an effect on your honesty,” Aaron said, still amusement in his voice. Robert hesitated for a minute, debating telling him the rest of it, but he couldn’t do it. They were in their warm happy bubble and he couldn’t bring himself to ruin it for something which meant nothing, but that Aaron would almost certainly think meant something. Instead, he let his hand wander, making Aaron whine under his touch, then arch away from him.

“I can’t go again,” he said.

“Oh, and you call me old,” Robert teased.

“No, its…” Aaron sighed and Robert looked at him, wondering what he’d missed. “Today. It was a hard day for me.”

“Why?” Robert asked, making Aaron sigh again.

“It was the first time I’d been in that court room since…”

“Oh, my God,” Robert said, instantly feeling guilty. “I…”

“It’s all right,” Aaron said, sounding it. “I wanted the distraction when I got home, so… sex worked.”

“Right,” Robert said. “Had I remembered, we wouldn’t have…”

“I know,” Aaron said. He twisted his head and kissed Robert’s chest briefly. Robert stroked his hair, noticing that Aaron didn't seem that upset. 

“Sorry, I should have remembered,” Robert said.

“I’d have liked you there with me,” Aaron admitted, making Robert feel even worse. “But I didn’t actually need you, and that felt good. That I could face it on my own.”

“I’m so sorry,” Robert said. Aaron pressed himself further into Robert’s body, not answering with words. Instead his hand rose to stroke Robert’s face in comfort, and Robert felt calmer, seeing the engagement ring that Aaron had taken to fiddling with. He’d asked why Aaron did that and he said he just wasn’t used to wearing it. Though Robert liked to think it was because it was a reminder. Of them, of how far they’d come.

“I love you,” Aaron said. Robert wrapped his arms tight around him and closed his eyes.

Trying to let all levels of the guilt go.


	27. 30th November 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was particularly tricky for me to write, because I don't want to do anything that'll get in the way of tomorrow's episode. Hope I managed to find the balance. 
> 
> And THANK YOU!!! This fic has now reached over 1000 kudos! That's AMAZING!!! :D

Aaron needed fresh air. Sod the fact that it was dark and the temperature’s hovering around freezing, he needed to be somewhere Robert wasn’t. So Aaron found himself sitting on a bench outside the park, alone and cold. The thought of Robert kissing anyone made him surge with jealousy. And he had known from Robert’s reaction that it was true. He just hadn’t wanted to get into it in front of all his family. Then the argument. He didn’t like arguing with Robert at the best of times, it always unnerved him, no matter what the subject was or how serious it was. And this was serious. Even though instinctively he knew that Robert would have been playing Rebecca but it still hurt him. And a lot of it played into his insecurities about never being enough for Robert.

“Wondered where you were.”

“I don’t want to talk,” Aaron said as Chas sat down next to him.

“Just out for a walk, then?”

“Mum…”

“Shall I get Paddy?”

“Yeah, right,” Aaron scoffed. “I'd talk to him if I wanted I told you so’s.”

“You didn’t know, did you?”

“Does it look like I knew?” Aaron said quietly.

“Then why did you lie?”

“You think I want my entire family and half the village thinking Robert cheated on me?” Aaron asked in disbelief. “Of course I don’t.”

“Did he cheat on you?”

“I just wish he’d told me,” Aaron said. “It would have been a lot better coming from him.”

“What happened?”

“So you get Cain and go and lynch him?”

“Aaron…”

“He kissed her. I knew just from looking at him. Didn’t even have to tell me.”

“And you’re… okay with that?” Chas asked quietly.

“No, of course I’m not. I know he did it to manipulate her, but that doesn’t actually make it any easier. I mean… I know what Robert’s like, I know he likes to scheme and plot and generally make life as difficult as possible, but… it hurts.”

“I know, love,” she said. Then shrugged. “If you don’t want to face him, want me to kick him out?” she asked, far, far too brightly and enthusiastically.

Aaron let out a brief noise of amusement. “No, it’s okay. I wish he‘d stop lying.” His voice sounded heavy, like he meant more than just the lie about hiding the kiss.

“Lying about what?”

“Himself?” Aaron suggested. “Me? Us? All of it. He doesn’t want me, not really.”

“Aaron…”

“He’s not gay, though I think it would make life easier if he were.”

“Okay, I can’t actually believe I’m saying something to back Robert up, but I think you’re being a tiny bit harsh.”

“What?” Aaron asked in disbelief, voice faint.

“Would you be this bothered and upset if it were a guy?” Chas said. “I’m not on his side,” she added firmly, reading Aaron’s silence. “But anyone can make a stupid mistake. He didn’t sleep with her did he?”

“No,” Aaron said with a confidence that surprised him. He could read Robert well, and a lie like that would have been obvious that Robert was hiding something big from him.

“I know you love him and he loves you. Do you really want to throw it away for one stupid kiss, that didn’t even mean anything?”

“He likes women, mum,” Aaron said sadly. “I’m never going to be enough for him, and that‘s what hurts.”

“I’m pretty sure that isn’t what bisexual means,” Chas said, frowning at him. “Why do you find it so hard to believe he could like men and women?”

“It’s not that,” Aaron said, feeling a little uncomfortable going into his feelings with his mother like this. “It’s that… I find it hard to believe he’d want _me_.” Chas wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. “Why would he, when he could have someone else like her? And it really doesn’t help when he does stupid shit like this, it makes me feel like I’m not being paranoid and insecure, just that I’m right.”

“Why don’t you talk to him about how you feel?”

“Because we’ll end up arguing,” Aaron said swiftly. “And I don’t want to say something I’ll regret and won’t be able to take back.” 

“Look, if you want to chuck him, I’ll happily pack his bags. But the way you’re fiddling with your engagement ring tells me that’s not what you want.” Aaron didn’t argue and Chas kept hugging him, only breaking apart when Robert showed up.

“Hi,” he said. Chas got up and left pretty quickly, leaving two men alone. “You going to talk to me yet?” Robert asked.

“Is this what last night was?” Aaron said, standing up. “Couldn’t get your cheap thrills from her, so you came home and settled for me instead?”

“That’s incredibly unfair,” Robert said, scowling at him.

“But that’s how it feels, Robert. I don’t think I’m overreacting here. I'm allowed to be upset.”

“I shouldn’t have done it,” Robert said.

“No, what you should have done is told me as soon as you did, not leave it for me to find out from her.”

“I didn’t want the argument!” Robert shouted. “I didn’t want to have to defend myself and the fact that I’m bisexual, because I knew that’s what you’d latch onto. You wouldn’t be this upset if it was Chrissie’s brother I was playing like this.”

“Pretty sure my fiancé kissing anyone else would wind me up,” Aaron said, but his voice had lost some of the heat.

“I want you,” Robert said. “Whatever gender I’m attracted to doesn’t change the fact that I love you, and I want my future with you.”

“I…” Aaron sighed, then bit his lip. “I can’t have you kissing anyone else for any reason,” he said. “From now on, I can’t cope with it, Robert.”

“Okay,” Robert said.

“You agreed easily.”

“I don’t want her,” Robert said. “I’d love to think I’d have no one but you for the rest of my life.” Aaron shook his head, finding it hard to believe.

“I’m freezing, so we should go home,” Aaron said. “I’m not over it yet,” he warned.

“Fair enough,” Robert said. He knew if the tables were turned he’d go absolutely mad, thinking of another man kissing his Aaron. But for now, an uneasy truce had been called.

 


	28. 1st December 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very Gordon heavy, just to warn you. That said, I hope you enjoy!

 

“Robert, I can’t ever touch a penny of that money,” Aaron said firmly. “I’d rather be homeless.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Robert said, sighing as Aaron sat on the sofa in the backroom.

“I’m not,” Aaron said urgently. “For arguments sake, say we did use that money for a house, for something to start our life off properly, together. Do you know how I would feel every time I went through the front door?”

“Aaron…”

“Do you know what I’d see every time I looked at something that should be ours? I can be really graphic if you want, if that what it takes for me to convince you that we can’t touch that money.”

“Don’t,” Robert said, his voice quiet, almost painful. More so than Aaron expected, making him look at his fiancé with a question. “I never… showed you what it did to me.” Robert sat down next to Aaron, feeling uncomfortable now, also knowing Aaron wouldn’t let it drop. “When you finally told me, no one really considered how much it effected me. To know that the man I loved so much had been through something so awful. And I couldn’t show how it hurt me. Because I know you Aaron, and I know you would have shut down completely had I ever shown how deeply it shook me.”

“I might not,” Aaron argued.

“The state you were in at the time?” Robert said. “You would have. I could read it all over your face, that you expected me to be… disgusted in you, or to turn away from you.”

“Were you ever tempted?” Aaron asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“To leave you to face it alone?” Robert asked, making Aaron nod. “No, not once,” Robert said. “I was in far too deep by then. Let’s be honest, I was in far too deep from about a week after I’d met you.” Aaron let out a small smile. “I was disgusted, though. And appalled.” Aaron paled and turned away from him, feeling the familiar shame creep up on him, but Robert gripped his chin, making him face him. “Not in you, never you. I was disgusted with him. But had you seen how angry I was at the time, I know you’d have blamed yourself. You blamed yourself anyway. For talking, for speaking out finally, making it come to trial and the way it effected Liv. I know you did.”

“I did,” Aaron agreed. “For a long time, but I don’t any more.”

“No?”

“No,” Aaron said. “I needed to say it.” Robert felt relieved, glad that Aaron could see that. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Aaron’s, enjoying the close touch, without it being too intimate. “We don’t touch that money.”

“No,” Robert agreed. “We don’t touch that money. I won’t mention it again.”

“Thank you.” Aaron tilted his head to kiss Robert gently, a sweet kiss he returned.


	29. 12th December 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could really fit anywhere and isn't specifically tied to tonight's episode. Enjoy!

“Oh my God…” Aaron groaned into the pillows with pleasure.

“Careful,” Robert said, amusement in his voice. “Everyone’s going to think we’re having sex.”

“No, this feels much better,” Aaron teased, earning him a pillow to the head. Robert however continued his massage, digging his fingers into Aaron’s back and trying to ease the knots and the stress there. Robert loved to look at Aaron’s back because it’s perfect. A beautiful stretch of skin. It’s one part of his body that isn’t marred or scarred in any way, and the well defined muscles, the sweeping curve of his spine, the taut skin… it all does something to Robert, and he couldn’t resist leaning forward and digging his teeth into that perfect shoulder.

Aaron hissed with slight pain, slight enjoyment. It shouldn’t feel good, but because it’s Robert doing it, it does. And Robert’s always been the exception that breaks the rules.

“Want to tell me what’s got you so tense?” Robert asked, still rubbing his skin.

“Liv.” Robert had already guessed that, so he waited for more, continuing to attempt to relax him. “She looked like she was half a second from punching Jacob in the shop today. And I don’t know what to do, she came home and locked herself in her room, won’t talk to me.” Robert’s silence was telling. “What? Go on.”

“You have to be the bad guy at times, Aaron,” Robert said, trying to take the sting out of his words by continuing to touch him. “I know you love her, but I think she could do with a bit of tough love occasionally.”

“But how?” Aaron asked, not disagreeing.

“You’ve got to stop giving her leeway,” Robert said. “I know you feel guilty for taking her father away from her.”

“He was a…”

“I know what he was,” Robert interrupted, not needing to hear that description when he’s touching Aarons naked skin. “But don’t lie to me, I know there’s part of you that can’t bear that you took a parent from her, and now she doesn’t have her mother either, I feel like you’re… overcompensating a little bit.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Remember that she chose to be here,” Robert said. “She chose to be here and have you look after her.” Robert sighed. “She’s going to create a lot more mayhem before she’s done, but we’ll see her right.”

“Mm…” Aaron said darkly.

“For the record, I chose to be here with you too.” Robert leant forward, covering Aaron’s back with his chest. Aaron groaned in satisfaction, Robert’s weight feeling incredibly good on top of him, his warm skin so tantalisingly close. Robert sank his teeth into the top of Aaron’s shoulder again, enjoying the sensation.

“You feeling rough tonight?” Aaron asked. Robert’s not normally one for biting like this.

“Just want you,” Robert admitted.

“Too tired,” Aaron said. “Too stressed, I can’t right now.”

“I know,” Robert said, rolling off of him. “Doesn’t stop me wanting though.” Aaron smirked into the pillow, glad that for tonight at least, Robert didn’t push him.


	30. 14th December 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult one to do, because I don't want to write anything that will impinge on tomorrow, so I ended up with this. I did weirdly enjoy tonight's episode a lot. Mentions of self harm, but not graphic.

Unsurprisingly, Aaron had been prickly for the rest of the day. Even Chas noticed, but Aaron didn’t tell her what had wound him up, and a glare from him made it clear that Robert wasn’t going to tell her either. Robert let him make his escape upstairs to bed much earlier than normal, leaving him alone to calm down. He knew it could be a dangerous strategy, but he didn’t think Aaron was about to self harm. Just wanted some alone time. Robert hoped he was right.

When eventually he went upstairs to their bedroom, he found Aaron curled on his side under the covers. He was wound up so tight, he couldn’t possibly be asleep. “I’m here if you want to talk,” Robert said. “But I won’t mind if you want to pretend to be asleep either.” It took a good thirty seconds for Aaron to reply.

“I feel like I want to tear my own skin off.”

“You haven’t…” Robert asked, a thrill of fear crawling up his spine.

“No,” Aaron said. “I wanted to. But no.”

 _“Good.”_ Robert sat on the edge of the bed and reached out for him.

“I swear to God Robert, if you touch me right now I’m going to hurt you.”

“Okay.” Robert dropped his hand. He couldn’t imagine what was going on in Aaron’s head right now, just got into bed next to him, careful to keep to Aaron’s word, and not touch him at all.

After a few more minutes of this silence, Robert couldn’t bear it any longer. It was worth the risk of a punch if he’d read Aaron wrong. Robert put his hand on the back of Aaron’s neck, very gently. Aaron didn’t shrug him off, and after a little while, the tension in him eased. It was five minutes before Aaron started shaking.

“No, enough.” Robert took his hand back the instant the word “No” crossed Aaron’s lips.

“She didn’t know,” Robert said. “It was an unfortunate comment.”

“Unfortunate,” Aaron echoed, uncurling himself and laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. “You seriously don’t think that’s what everyone would think?” Aaron asked. “Us playing house with his money? I accuse him of rape, get him sent to prison, he kills himself, and on top of all that, I rob 500 grand from his corpse?”

“No one thinks that.”

“You heard her.”

“She doesn’t know,” Robert said. “I think our reaction made it quite clear that she’d said something horrendously wrong.” Aaron shook his head.

“Hearing her say… that… my skin is crawling. Mostly I can forget. And you help me forget a lot, but…”

“You’re back there?” Robert asked, keeping his voice steady.

“Yeah,” Aaron said heavily. “An endless loop in my head.”

“Oh, Aaron…” Robert said on a sigh. Whenever Aaron has a bad patch, his heart breaks for him.

“That’s what it would be like,” Aaron said. “Going into a house he'd bought. I‘d see him everywhere, remembering what he did. You want to live with me like that?”

“Okay,” Robert said. “I get it. But I think the problem is that Liv’s got her mind set on it and…”

“Deal with that tomorrow,” Aaron said heavily. The atmosphere felt easier and Robert thought that’s probably as good as he’s going to get tonight, so he closed his eyes, preparing to go to sleep. That’s when he heard Aaron’s attempt at silent crying. Robert rolled towards him, aching to hold him.

“Aaron, can I…”

“I can’t do this on my own,” Aaron said in a small voice. Taking that for permission, Robert carefully wrapped him in his arms. They adjusted their position until Aaron’s sobbing freely into Robert’s T shirt, Robert running his hand through his hair. It’s the first time in months that Aaron’s cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tempted to write something with Rebecca finding out the truth about what Aaron went through from Chrissie, if anyone would be interested?? Don't know if that would be something you'd want to read as it wouldn't include Robron so much as them being discussed by other characters. Let me know!


	31. 16th December 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be more of a Chas one, than a Robron one, but I hope it;s enjoyed anyway!

“You are strangely pleased with yourself for winning a pub quiz,” Chas said later that night in the back room, handing over the bottle of wine to her son.

“Can we swap that wine for a couple of beers?” Aaron asked. Chas rolled her eyes but didn’t argue, going back into the bar.

“Clearly we know each other very well,” Aaron said grinning. He shouldn’t have such a buzz after winning a stupid pub quiz, but he was. From the smile on Robert’s face, he was too.

“Better than Tracy and David anyway,” Robert said.

“Yeah, there were things there she really should know,” Aaron said. “Not our business though. I’m glad I know you well enough, I wanted to win that.”

“We should know each other, shouldn’t we?” Robert said. “After all, I don’t want to get married to someone I don’t know. I’ve done that before, it’s not fun.” Aaron heard the seriousness there, under the light teasing, and he leaned across the sofa to kiss him gently. It lingered deliciously until Chas came back with two pints.

“Interrupting, am I?” she said, grinning as both men took their drinks.

“You going to hold any more pub quizzes?” Robert asked. “Could do with getting a few more free drinks.” He lifted his pint in illustration.

“Er… I gave you a free bottle of champagne yesterday,” Chas reminded him.

“Yeah, but I could get used to it,” Robert added with a smile.

“Shouldn’t you be keeping your future mother-in-law sweet, rather than nagging me for free booze?” Chas asked.

“She’s got a point,” Aaron said.

“Don’t you start,” Robert said, glaring at Aaron. “You’re meant to be on my side.”

“I’m always on your side, Robert.” Robert’s gaze softened, and Chas knew when she wasn’t wanted. She closed the door quietly behind her, leaving both of them alone. She wasn’t quite sure when Robert had gone from hated scum she’d quite happily strangle, to the man she knew was perfect for her son. But it had happened and she was glad Aaron had Robert with him. Chas had known for years that whoever settled down with her son would need to have a thick skin and be someone that Aaron would allow to take care of him when he needed it. Strange how that someone could turn out to be Robert Sugden. A year ago, if someone had told her that Aaron and Robert were buying a house together, and more still, that Chas was actually happy about it, she'd have said they were drunk out of their skulls. She gave herself a mental shake and went back to the bar, back to work.

"What can I get you?"


	32. 20th December 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was horrific, wasn't it? I tried for a bit of lightness after that episode, but it didn't turn out that way. Trying to explain why Aaron was in that suit...

“Hey, how did it go?” Robert asked, coming into the back room and switching the kettle on. “You said you’d text me.”

Aaron looked at Robert in complete confusion. “How did what go?” he asked. “I’ve no idea what you’re on about.”

“Aaron!” Robert said loudly. “The bank? Releasing the trust fund money? Our house?”

“Oh, God,” Aaron said, rubbing his palm over his face in agitation. “I… never made it. I totally… forgot.”

“Aaron, that was important,” Robert said quietly, his voice carrying disappointment rather than anger.

“I know, I’ll go in tomorrow. I‘ll fix it”

“How could you forget?” Robert asked. “Your suit was out, I know you were dressed for it.”

“I… something important came up. I… had to do something.”

“Are you going to continue being evasive?” Robert asked, narrowing his eyes. “What’s more important than our home?”

“Ashley,” Aaron said shortly. “I was in town, and I saw him… wandering around looking completely lost. He went into the church and I followed him. He was… he didn’t even recognise me. He was in his pyjamas and he had no idea what was going on. I had to get him home.”

“Oh,” Robert said, his irritation vanishing instantly. “Is he all right?”

“No,” Aaron said. “No, he is not all right. Nearly got himself run over when he tried to run away from my car. I…” Robert looked at him and realised how effected he was, even if he was trying to hide it.

“Sorry, you should have said,” Robert said quietly, reaching across the kitchen table and squeezing his hand tightly. “I wouldn’t have gone on about the house, it doesn’t matter.”

“It was horrible,” Aaron said quietly, looking at their joined hands. “My mum… called Laurel once I’d got him back to the village. He didn’t even recognise her. Laurel looked broken.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert repeated. But he didn’t interrupt any further, sensing Aaron had more to say.

“I don’t know how she does it,” Aaron said. “Her husband doesn’t even know who she is most of the time.” Aaron squeezed his hand tightly, thinking things through. “Actually… I take that back, I do know how she does it.”

“You can talk to me about anything,” Robert said softly. “You know that. Or you should.”

“It’s horrendous,” Aaron said, still talking to the table. “Essentially becoming a carer for someone you love. Especially when you know there’s no hope he’s ever going to get better.”

“Jackson,” Robert said quietly, hearing Aaron's voice wavering. “I’m not judging,” he added, keeping his fingers laced with Aaron, who appreciated the support.

“You think… or I thought at the time… just make it through another day. It’ll all look better tomorrow. And then… tomorrow gets here and it just gets worse. And worse. Before you know it you’re trapped in this complete nightmare. But you can’t complain about it, because _his_ nightmare was worse.” Robert sensed Aaron was finished, even though he hadn’t moved, Robert could just tell. He risked touching him, a hand on his shoulder. Aaron almost swayed into his touch and Robert wrapped his arms around him, Aaron‘s head resting against his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said. “I’ll go to the bank tomorrow.”

“Forget the stupid bank,” Robert said, stroking his back. “It really doesn’t matter.” Aaron nodded but didn't say anything else.

“What can I do?” Robert asked eventually into the silence.

“You’re doing it,” Aaron said, pulling back from him. “I’ve got you, I don’t need anything else.” He forced a smile which Robert didn’t return. “I know you don’t like hearing about it. Jackson, I mean.”

“I want you to always be able to talk to me,” Robert said. “I’d hate for you to think you couldn’t. And it's not that I don't like it, but I said awful things and...”

"I know what you said," Aaron interrupted, not wanting to go back there. “I think I need a shower,” Aaron added. It wouldn’t fix everything, but it might make him feel marginally better. Robert smiled this time and let him go, feeling like an idiot. Going on about the house now seemed incredibly insensitive. He had Aaron, and that fact was more important than what building they slept in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's probably the closest I'll get to talking about Jackson! Wasn't keen on him as a character. Anyway, hope you "enjoyed" I'd love to know what you thought! Thank you!!


	33. 21st December 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late posting due to work. Blame my boss...

Aaron finished the rest of his pint, sitting in silence, thinking about Laurel. And Jackson. Aaron didn’t often allow his mind to settle on Jackson, because it was a very painful subject for a lot of reasons. Talking about him now wouldn’t help anyone, and he didn’t even think it would help himself. But Laurel had been open and honest, and made him talk without really thinking it through. Meaning that right now his mind was settled firmly on the past.

“You look miles away,” Robert said, putting two pints on the table and sat down opposite him, where Laurel had been half an hour ago. Aaron hadn’t even heard him come in.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Thanks,” he added, taking a sip of his pint.

“What’re you thinking about?” Robert asked.

“You won’t like it,” Aaron warned.

“I know that,” Robert said quickly. “I can see it from the look on your face. I don’t want you to bury… whatever it is.”

“Jackson,” Aaron said, looking down at his engagement ring so he wouldn’t have to look at Robert. “Laurel came in and I got talking to her. She looked… drained and exhausted.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert said sincerely. Even though they were in the pub, Robert reached for his hand, grateful when Aaron squeezed back.

“I know how it feels. To be in so deep that you can’t see it ever getting better.”

“It?” Robert questioned.

“Life,” Aaron said. “Because suddenly your life is all about caring for someone else and… it is draining. I don’t know if anything I said helped Laurel at all.”

“I’m sure you did,” Robert said. “You couldn’t make it worse, anyway.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Aaron said, but both of them were smiling slightly. “Jackson was trapped in his body. Ashley’s trapped in his mind.” Aaron sighed heavily, taking another drink. “I don’t know, it’s just… all hard.”

“I know that I’ve not exactly been… understanding in the past,” Robert said.

“Understatement.”

“But,” Robert continued as though Aaron hadn’t interrupted. “I know he was important to you. And I like to know about things that are important to you. Even if it makes me uncomfortable.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said sincerely. “Just been a weird day, that’s all.”

“Yeah,” Robert said as Aaron pulled his hand away. Probably the longest they’d ever held hands in public.

“Can we have a quiet night in tonight?” Aaron asked. Robert smiled at him.

“Well, as long as Liv doesn’t create havoc, then yes.” Aaron smiled back. He needed Robert, and having him listen always helped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got very little feedback on the last chapter, so I think that I will end this series at the end of the year. Seems fitting somehow. Thank you to those who are still reading this and I hope I've not bored you!


	34. 25th December 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the overwhelming wonderful responses to the last chapter, it means so much. Hope this chapter doesn't let all of you wonderful readers down.

 

 Robert had been quiet all evening. He wasn’t drunk, and even if he were, he hadn’t touched a drop since being home, so he had to have sobered up slightly. Aaron was starting to worry about him. Maybe today up at Wishing Well cottage, with the entire Dingle clan had been a bit much for the uninitiated. Maybe Aaron should have kept a closer eye on him, but he’d thought Robert had been getting on with everyone. It was only his behaviour now that was worrying Aaron.

“Early night,” Robert said with a forced smile, filling up his glass with whisky before going up the stairs. Aaron chewed his bottom lip, wondering if he should follow, or leave Robert on his own. It only took him about a minute to make up his mind and he went upstairs, finding Robert sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating his whisky.

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked.

“Why would you think anything’s wrong?” Robert asked, looking at him seriously.

“Come on, Rob,” Aaron said sceptically. “I know you, remember?”

“No,” Robert said. “Nothings wrong.” He took a sip of whisky.

“Sorry if it was too much. I’m used to the lot of them,” Aaron said, sitting next to him. “Next year we’ll do it just us in our own home.”

“No, it was… a very, very good day.”

“Then why do you look like that?” Aaron asked.

“I thought…” Robert shook his head. “I’d sort of… braced myself. For being the odd one out, for being excluded from everything. Cain making fun of me, everything. But it wasn’t like that.”

“They’re not going to give you hell, Robert,” Aaron said, reaching for Robert’s free hand and tightening his grip. “They know you’re with me, and they’re not blind. They know you make me happy.”

“Mm.”

“Even mum hugged you today.”

“I think that was more down to the vodka than me,” Robert said, though he was smiling at that. “It feels good. To be accepted. I’ve never had that.”

“Not even with that lot up on the hill?” Aaron said, half joking, half serious.

“You are kidding, right?” Robert said. “Got treated like the hired help for a very long time. Disposable, unnecessary. I suppose… I had been accepted for the first Christmas up at Home farm, but… by that point I didn’t much care. There was a moody mechanic I couldn’t keep my mind or my hands off of.”

“Who’s that I wonder?” Aaron teased, leaning forward to kiss him. Robert let him, brief and sweet.

“It’s been… the best Christmas for some years for me,” Robert admitted. “I should thank Lisa. For making me so welcome.”

“No, don’t,” Aaron said. “She’d be offended that it would cross your mind that you wouldn’t be welcome up at hers.”

“I know, but… en masse…”

“We can be a bit intimidating, I know,” Aaron said. “It meant a lot to me that you came, with all the rabble.”

“Practise run for the wedding, eh?” Robert said, making Aaron smile softly. That private smile Robert adored.

“I did actually have another Christmas present for you,” Aaron admitted. 

“Oh?” Robert said, smirking at him. “I thought we enjoyed this morning immensely…”

“A wedding date,” Aaron said, biting his lip nervously. “A firm wedding date. Really get planning.”

“That’s… perfect,” Robert said. “You sure?”

“I am,” Aaron said. “Are you?”

“I wouldn’t have spent the whole day thrown into the lions den for anyone else.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“No,” Robert said. “It wasn’t. I love you.” He kissed Aaron deeply, making him moan with desire as he pulled back.

“I love you too,” Aaron said. He kissed him again and it was a long time before they came up for air.


	35. 30th December (Or 31st-1st Jan...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way more fluffy than I intended, but oh well! Happy new year to you all...

“Right, I’m done,” Chas said, picking up the last two glasses resting on the bar. “I’m locking up for the night.”

“It’s New Years Eve,” Aaron said bluntly. “Why would you…?”

“It’s dead,” Chas said. “You two are the only ones here.”

“Mm,” Robert said, draining his glass. “Apparently we weren’t invited to the party up at Home Farm.”

“Thrown by your ex wife, can’t imagine why,” Aaron said sarcastically.

“Hey,” Robert said, turning Aaron towards him, hands on his hips firmly. Apart from Chas, they were alone, so he knew Aaron wouldn't ming. “The only new years I spent up there, I kept running options through my head about how I could spend it with you.” Aaron narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Do you know how many times I tried to sneak away from that witch?”

“Aaron, lock the front door, would you?” Chas asked, feeling like she was definitely intruding. Aaron nodded and Chas quickly left them alone. Aaron left Robert, but only to lock the door of the pub, not wanting to be interrupted by any late night revellers.

“Now what were you saying?” Aaron asked, walking back to him

“Do you know how many times I’ve fantasised about having you across this bar?” Robert said, voice low and seductive.

“That’s… a change of subject,” Aaron said, though he definitely seemed interested, eyes bright and biting down on his bottom lip. Robert wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him deeply, much more affectionate than they’d ever been in the pub before. Aaron let Robert manoeuvre him until Aaron sat on the bar, looking slightly down at Robert, the bar making him, for once, the taller of the pair. Robert looked up at him, eyes bright, leaning up to kiss him. This was such a novelty for him that he couldn’t resist. Even more so when Aaron’s thighs wrapped around his body tightly.

“We can’t,” Aaron said, tearing his lips away from Robert‘s, though he didn’t want to. Instead he kept a hand on Robert‘s chest, feeling the heat of him through the material. He also kept his legs tight around Robert so he couldn’t move away from him. “I’d love to, but… mum or Charity, or God forbid Liv could walk through that door," he said, nodding to the back room. "I’d rather not be caught like a teenager.”

“Shame,” Robert said, though he’d expected that response. “Guess I’ll have to make do with this…” he added, leaning forward and kissing him very gently, a hand cradling his face. They kept this up for some time, kisses and sighing with pleasure. They knew this would end up upstairs, but neither of them particularly wanted to move right now. This was content and happy and so achingly good. It was only when they heard the church clock distantly chime twelve that they realised they’d slipped into another year without noticing.

“Happy new year,” Robert whispered.

“Mm,” Aaron said with a smile. “Getting married this year.”

“I guess we are. Now I want you upstairs, to start the year off properly,” Robert said. Aaron grinned and didn’t argue. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more.


	36. 3rd January 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this, as I got over my moody wobble a few weeks ago, when I said I'd finish this. I'm just so happy people still want to read these. This one probably steps on the rest of the weeks plot, but it's what I wanted to write after tonights ep. Brief mentions of previous self harm as a warning in this chapter.

“I want a word with you.”

Robert sighed at his future mother-in-law. He didn’t need the lecture, not now, and especially not in a pub that was more full than he‘d like for this conversation. “What?”

“You can’t seriously be planning nothing for Aaron’s birthday,” Chas said. “Come off it, this time last year he nearly killed himself!” Robert sighed again and nodded through to the back, knowing that Aaron was busy with Adam right now and wasn’t home.

“I know that, Chas,” Robert said firmly but quietly. “I was the one who was there, who had to take him to hospital worried out of my mind that he might die, I’m not likely to forget it.”

“Then why aren’t you interested?” Chas asked in her whiny “please do what I want” voice. “He’s had such a terrible year…”

“Thanks,” Robert interrupted sarcastically.

“You know what I mean,” Chas said, brushing that off. “And now he’s finally happy, he should be spoiled on his birthday. And as the man he’s marrying, you should be bothered about it!”

“I am,” Robert said. “I just don’t want him to know that.” Chas looked at him blankly for a moment. “I have a plan, I just… haven’t finalised the details yet. I want to surprise him, which is why he thinks nothings going on.”

“Oh,” Chas said, almost deflating at that. “You’ve not forgotten.”

“What, you really think I’d ignore his birthday? I know you don’t like me, but have a little more faith in how much I love him.”

“This… surprise…” Chas started.

“I’m not going to tell you anything, you’ll only give it away,” Robert said firmly.

“It’s not…” she tailed off uncomfortably, which only made Robert more curious.

“Not what?” Robert asked. 

“You’re not… eloping with him, are you?”

“He probably would want to, if he thought he could get away with it,” Robert said honestly, knowing Aaron didn’t want the fuss.

“Oh, but you want the big day, don’t you?” Chas said, carrying on obliviously. “And here is home, you wouldn’t want to go anywhere else to get married, surely?”

“I will do whatever he wants,” Robert said patiently. “I tried to do what I thought I wanted once, and that turned out incredibly badly, hurting him so much in the process. It’s his turn to be happy.”

“Don’t screw it up,” Chas said.

“I don’t plan to,” Robert said. His phone rang and Chas left him to answer it.


	37. 4th January 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a more healthy conversation here than they'll have on the show but oh well. A bit shorter than I expected too! Looking forward to tomorrow nights ED though!

“Right, this silent treatment is really winding me up now,” Robert said later that night when they were alone in the back room, Liv and Gabby having gone God knows where. “I’m sorry. I took you at your word when you said you didn’t want a fuss, I’m sorry I made other plans. It really _will_ benefit us in the long run.”

“How’s that?” Aaron said darkly. “A few more grand to add to whatever you stole from Chrissie?”

“You don’t mean that,” Robert said after a pause. Aaron wasn’t vindictive, which meant he really had been looking forward to his birthday spent with Robert. _Good,_ he thought. His surprise still had a chance of coming off then.

“No, I don’t mean that,” Aaron said. “But you forget how long I’ve known you. I know what you look like when you’re lying to me, Robert. And then spending my birthday with her? A woman I know you’ve slept with...”

“That’s the past…”

Aaron ignored that, carrying on. “A woman who has freely admitted that she wants to sleep with you now. Can you understand why I’m a bit pissed off?”

“Yes,” Robert admitted. Put that way, it didn’t look great. “But can you trust me, for just a little longer? I’m not cheating, and I think you know that. It will work out for us, that‘s the only reason I’m doing it.”

“Can you meet me in the pub for drinks tomorrow night?” Aaron asked, knowing that right at this moment Robert wasn't about to admit to the truth, whatever that was. “If we’re not going out, the least you can do is buy me a pint.”

“Yes,” Robert said. “Course I will. If you want something big on your birthday, you have to talk to me. I can’t read your mind, Aaron.

“I know,” Aaron said. “Didn’t realise I did. But it shouldn’t come as a shock to you that I want to spend my birthday with you. Remember my last one?”

“Yeah, all right,” Robert said, taking the reminder but not wanting to talk about it. He reached across the table and took Aaron’s hand for a moment before leaning towards him and kissing him very gently. Aaron relaxed into it, which Robert took as a sign that he was forgiven. For now, anyway. They always argued, that was part of why they worked. Robert would really start to be concerned about the state of their relationship when they no longer cared enough to argue.


	38. 6th January 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wouldn't write anything after these last episodes, but I just want things to be better for the boys, so I couldn't leave it there. This is what it is and thanks for reading.   
> So this is something light and fluffy, ignoring the Aaron paranoia of this week that I really could have done without.

 

“Right, before we go to Vegas, I actually have a tiny confession to make,” Robert said. He lay on their bed in the B and B Aaron had booked, while Aaron dropped his bag and unzipped his hoodie. He marvelled at Robert looking perfectly at home within thirty seconds of arriving. Taking up the entire bed, but still.

“What’s that then?” Aaron asked, doing his best to stop himself from fearing the worst.

“I’m… not great on airplanes,” Robert admitted slowly, seeming embarrassed in a way which was incredibly endearing to Aaron. He couldn’t help the grin that spread out on his face.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not laughing,” Aaron said, though his lips still twitched. “You don’t like flying?”

“No,” Robert said.

“Then… why did you get tickets for somewhere that’s a twelve hour flight away?” Aaron asked, perching on the edge of the bed.

“Because I knew you wanted to go,” Robert said simply. As if that’s all there was to it. Something Aaron wanted, that Robert could give him, and Aaron felt his heart almost melt. How could this wonderful man want him? Want to spoil him like this? He’d never in his life had this.

“You’re amazing,” Aaron said quietly, moving up the bed and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, feeling Robert smiling against his mouth.

“Don’t forget that when I’m dizzy and moaning on a transatlantic flight,” Robert warned.

“You’ve not mentioned this before,” Aaron said curiously.

“When’s the last time you heard me willingly admit a weakness?” Robert said, making Aaron huff under his breath with half a laugh. Aaron kissed him again, the amount Robert had done for him this week…

“Are you hungry? Do you want food?” Aaron asked as Robert pulled Aaron on top of him. They both knew this could get out of hand very quickly.

“Want you,” Robert said easily. “We’re not sharing a bedroom wall with Liv tonight, I want to make the most of it.” Aaron smiled again and kissed him.

“I love you,” Aaron whispered as hands started wandering. Aaron couldn’t believe he’d gotten this lucky.


	39. 13th January 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed tonight's episode!

Aaron had come through to the bar from the back room, intending on pouring himself a pint. He paused as the wall of noise hit him and looked around the pub.

“Hiya love.” Aaron looked at Chas, almost relieved that he‘d not slipped into an alternative reality.

“For a moment there I thought I’d walked into the wrong pub,” Aaron said, grabbing a glass and starting to fill it up.

“What, five half naked men isn’t your style?” Charity teased. Aaron just scowled at her, thinking his pint was taking an incredibly long time to pour.

“Oh, don’t be like that, love,” Chas said with a wink. Was she actually winking at him? How much had she had to drink? “I did warn you about tonight.”

Aaron shrugged. “Not seen Robert, have you?”

“Why, worried he’ll get distracted?” Charity said, unable to tear her eyes off the strippers.

“No, he said he was going up to the cabin,” Chas said. “Have a shouting match with Nicola or something.”

“I bet,” Aaron said, smiling at the thought of his fiancé arguing with Nicola. “I’ll be in the back.”

“You sure you don’t want to stay?” Charity asked. “A back up in case Robert… I don’t know, falls down a well?”

“No thanks,” Aaron said, though he did let his gaze linger on the nearest stripper for longer than strictly necessary.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later Aaron heard the door slam, Robert taking his coat off before collapsing onto the sofa. “I hate it when Nicola’s right.”

“So… does that mean you were wrong?” Aaron asked, fighting to keep a straight face.

“No,” Robert said instantly. Aaron laughed under his breath and kissed him gently, curling up next to him on the sofa.

“Look, do you want to go out somewhere for a drink?” Aaron said, hearing the noise level rise from the pub again.

“We’re about six feet away from a bar,” Robert said, frowning.

“Have you not walked through there?” Aaron asked, trying to stop the smile on his face. “There’s about thirty screaming women in there with five strippers.”

“Really, that sounds… interesting,” Robert teased. Then he saw the look on Aaron's face. “I’m kidding. Aaron, I’m kidding.” He pulled Aaron in for another kiss which he responded to eagerly. “I’d prefer to go upstairs, rather than go out for a drink.”

“Perfect,” Aaron said. As the noise got even louder, Aaron shook his head. “I can’t wait for the house to be ready. Proper privacy, you know?”

“I do know,” Robert said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the sofa. “Come on.”


	40. 18th January 2017

Chas and Charity were both behind the bar in a rush of punters, so Aaron felt fairly safe when he went into the back room to discuss their upcoming plans for Las Vegas. He could feel the bubble of happiness inside him, almost afraid that if he let himself appreciate this, it could vanish. Then he saw Robert, the table in front of him completely covered in paperwork, folders strewn everywhere.

“Er, what’re you doing?” Aaron asked blankly.

“I can’t find it!” Robert said exasperated, going through a stack of papers again. Aaron felt a little deflated. They were supposed to be happy about their trip to Vegas, with the extra caveat of a wedding, not sat here working.

“Come on, can you forget work for one night, we’ve got some celebrating to do. Or planning." Or something that wasn’t late night emails and paperwork.

“This isn’t work,” Robert said, clearly distracted. “Look, I know I kept it right by my marriage certificate, so where the hell is it?” That left Aaron cold, seeing a copy of the paperwork from Robert’s marriage to Chrissie discarded on the table.

“Robert, tell me what you’re looking for,” Aaron said simply, grabbing his arm and making Robert look at him. “You’re starting to worry me. This was your suggestion by the way, if you don’t want to do it…”

“No!” Robert said urgently. Then he sighed. “No, I want this. You. I’m looking for my divorce certificate because I can’t get remarried without it. Or not in the UK anyway, I can’t seem to find out if I need it to get married in the States, but I’m not flying all that way just to leave the document at home and…”

“Robert, breathe,” Aaron said, amused at his rambling. And touched that it clearly meant this much to him. “You’ll find it, but if you keep panicking mum will know something’s up. I’d rather wait for the guilt trip if it’s all the same to you.” Robert took in a deep breath and nodded. Aaron was right, panicking wouldn’t help him find it. Aaron kissed him very gently.

“You want this?” Aaron asked, though Robert‘s reaction made it pretty clear he did.

“I want this,” Robert said. “I don’t need our families there, I need you for the rest of my life. Nothing else matters.” Aaron smiled in agreement and kissed him again. He scanned the table, and picked up a form that looked promising.

“That what you’re after?” Robert read it quickly, then his face broke into a grin.

“Perfect,” he said with a wide smile. “You got a clean suit to take with you?”

“What?”

“Got to make a bit of an effort,” Robert said. “Don’t want to marry you in one of your ratty hoodies.”

“You keep criticising my hoodies and I won’t turn up at all,” Aaron said, though his eyes made it perfectly clear he didn’t mean it. Robert pulled him close by said hoodie and kissed him deeply.

“Bed?” Robert suggested. “Once I’ve cleared all the paperwork away.”

“Mm,” Aaron said. “Don’t be too long.” Aaron kissed him once more, both of them looking forward to Vegas.


	41. 20th January 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An absolutely tiny one, because I don't think the argument will be over until Monday at the earliest. I really don't want to effect that, but I had to write something.

“I don’t get it,” Aaron said, still feeling shifty and jumpy after having been locked up. Especially after the argument with Robert which didn’t seem exactly solved. “Why’re you still here? Why don’t you just go off with someone easier?”

“I told you ages ago,” Robert said, sitting on the sofa, looking at Aaron steadily. “Messed up for the rest of our lives. Remember?”

“But…”

 _“You_ might be on a self destruct mission, but people still care about you, people are looking out for you,” Robert said. 

“You’re wearing the ring,” Aaron said. He couldn’t help it, had been one of the first things he’d noticed since coming home. “Changed your mind have you? Or feeling guilty?”

“I shouldn’t have taken it off in an argument,” Robert said. “That wasn’t fair to you, I won’t ever do that again.”

“What, so you promise to wear it for the rest of your life?” Aaron said, almost in disbelief.

“That’s the idea,” Robert said. “But what I meant was… if we ever do split up, I think we should both wait until the cold light of day.” Aaron sat down next to him, prepared to concede the point.

“Maybe,” Aaron said with a shrug. “Don’t lie to me again.”

“Don’t always think the worst of me,” Robert countered.

“Fair enough.”


	42. 24th January 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much point to this beyond reconciling fluff. Enjoy!

Chas was busy behind the bar, Charity was awol, gone God knows where, and Liv was busy on what was turning into a two hour phone call with Gabby. Aaron couldn’t complain, Gabby was struggling with Ashley’s condition getting worse, and it left Aaron and Robert with the backroom to themselves. Some much needed and wanted privacy. Aaron lay sprawled out on the sofa, flicking between channels and looking for something to watch when Robert came in after work.

“Hi.” Aaron turned the TV off and lifted his feet up in invitation. Robert rolled his eyes but sat on the end of the sofa, Aaron’s legs sprawled across his lap. It shouldn’t have been comfortable, but it was.

“How was your day?” Robert asked softly. They were still in that tentative, not quite sure of each other stage after making up. Plus the added pressure of the hearing coming up didn't help.

“Fine,” Aaron said. “Bumped into Finn.” Robert’s eyes dropped to Aaron’s right hand. “Oh, your faith in me is amazing,” Aaron said, seeing where his brain was.

“Recent history is not on your side,” Robert reminded him with raised eyebrows. “You didn’t…”

“I apologised,” Aaron said. “He didn’t take it well, but it definitely could have been worse." 

“You’re not going to prison,” Robert said firmly, reading between the lines.

“I probably am,” Aaron said. “We need to be realistic.”

“Aaron…”

“Look, I’ve accepted that it could happen, I’d love for you not to argue with me.”

“Okay,” Robert said slowly. “If that does happen, you’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, I’ll survive,” Aaron said darkly.

“I’ll be waiting for you, you know that right?”

“Mm,” Aaron replied. Robert’s hands started wandering over Aaron’s legs, and he groaned as Robert dug his fingers into his calf. “Oh, my God,” Aaron muttered. For some reason he had a really sensitive spot there and Robert loved to use that. Robert laughed under his breath, continuing to do it. Within about five minutes they were stretched out together on the sofa, kissing gently. The sofa really was too small for this, but both of them enjoyed being pressed up against each others bodies far too much.

“Love you,” Robert said in between kisses.

“Love you too,” Aaron said.

 


	43. 15th February 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a while for this fic, and I hope I've not got too rusty! I've not gone over the top with Aaron reassurance because I don't want to get in the way of the next week or so! Enjoy!

Robert closed the door to the back room, wanting some privacy. “Right, now everyone’s gone you want to talk to me?” Robert asked, sitting next to Aaron on the sofa.

“Not much to talk about is there?” Aaron said glumly.

“Don’t listen to Faith,” Robert said. “It might not go that way.”

“Be realistic, Robert,” Aaron said. “We both know that’s exactly how it’s going to go. And I better start facing it.”

“Okay,” Robert said. “Say it does go that way, you get a longer sentence than you’d hope for… Why are you ruining your last week of freedom by being this miserable?”

“Robert…”

“Seriously, you’re not in prison yet,” Robert said. “Don’t make it worse.”

“If I get a year…” Aaron started, then tailed off uncomfortably.

“Go on,” Robert encouraged with a nudge.

“Life goes on,” Aaron said. “It’s not just going to stop because I’m behind bars. People move on, my visits will slow down until they eventually stop completely. I’ll be forgotten.”

“Never,” Robert said, though he could sense Aaron didn’t believe him. “I’m not going to just forget you, you know.”

“You will,” Aaron said obstinately. “12 months is a life time in prison, trust me.”

“I hope you think I have a longer attention span than that,” Robert said, torn between reassuring Aaron, and offence at Aaron’s assumption that he wouldn’t wait for him. “Aaron, I’m going to be with you until one day you’ll actually believe me when I say I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m a mess,” Aaron said sadly.

“I get bored with easy in five seconds,” Robert said quickly. "I like things to be as complicated as possible.

“You could do better,” Aaron said. “When I’m not here, you’ll realise that.”

“I don’t want better,” Robert said. “I want you. And I will be visiting you every week I can, or every week Chas and Liv don’t battle with me for. You are not going to be forgotten. Aaron, I tried for so long to forget you, I’m not going to do that now I’ve realised how much I want to be with you.”

“You’ll look after Liv won’t you?” Aaron asked. “I know she likes to seem tough but…”

“Of course I will,” Robert said. “She’ll be fine, and you’ll be fine too.” Robert kissed him gently, knowing Aaron didn’t fully believe him but couldn’t say anything further to reassure him. Aaron deepened the kiss, feeling a sudden need to have Robert naked and under him very quickly. If he was going to prison, he wanted to make the most of the time he had now.

“Upstairs?” Aaron suggested. The haunted look was still in his eyes, but it had faded a little.

“Perfect.”

 


	44. 17th February 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a complete meltdown today as anyone who follows me on tumblr would have seen. A little bit of something to say sorry about my crisis.

 

“There’s no way you can pull that off in twenty four hours,” Chas said. They’d both got out of the bar, in the back room knowing that Liv would be keeping Aaron busy. For a few minutes at least.

“Why not?” Robert asked. “Think about it. He’s worried that we’re not all going to be here waiting for him when he comes out of prison. This is pretty much as committed as you can get.”

“But…” Chas spluttered, failing to come up with another reason against it.

“Do you not think he’d like the surprise?” Robert asked, wanting an honest answer.

“Of course he would,” Chas said simply, rolling her eyes. “He’ll do anything for you.”

“But do you think he wants to?” Robert pushed.

“The fear of losing you is probably part of why he punched that idiot in the first place,” Chas said. “Of course he wants you.” Robert smiled slightly at that.

“I’m not going to let him down,” Robert said, now aware he was talking to his future mother-in-law. “I know you don’t think I’m the best thing for him, but…”

“I’ve not said that,” Chas said. “In the last year,” she edited at Robert’s glare. “He needs you, anyone can see that.”

“Thanks,” Robert said. “So... do you think we can throw it all together?”

“Probably,” Chas said after a moment of thought. “With a bit of help, I’m sure we can… muddle through. I mean, it won’t be big or anything but…”

“He wouldn’t want that,” Robert finished.

“Wondered where you got to,” Aaron said, opening the door, completely oblivious to their conversation. “Thought you were getting another round of drinks in,” Aaron questioned.  
“Yeah,” Robert said brightly. “Got sidetracked. Come on.”


	45. 20th February 2017 (Wedding day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm assuming Tuesdays episode follows straight on from tonight's, this is a before the credits kind of one. Hope no one minds.

Aaron’s lips were bruised in a wonderful way and he felt dozy, not quite with it yet. “Get up,” Robert said in a voice that was way to enthusiastic for this early in the morning.

“No thanks,” Aaron said lazily, stretching out onto Robert’s side of the bed, now that his fiancé had moved and was getting dressed. He breathed in the scent of Robert on his pillow and sighed. “What’re you doing? It’s my last day of freedom, get back in bed. I want to enjoy you some more.”

“You know that’s tempting,” Robert said, leaning over Aaron and kissing him softly. “But I really have to work. I’m late as it is.”

“Skive off,” Aaron said. “Come on, give me some good memories before I’m locked away.”

 _I’m planning to_ , Robert thought. “Look,” Robert said. “I’ll finish early, I promise.”

“Define early,” Aaron said.

“Four?”

“Nope,” Aaron said. “I’m not moving out of bed for four o’clock.”

“Three?” Robert bargained.

“Better,” Aaron teased. "Keep going."

“You’re in an awfully good mood,” Robert said.

“Sex does that, you know,” Aaron teased. “I might even crack a smile with another round.”

“Two thirty’s my last offer,” Robert said. “But I have to move now if I’m going to quit early.”

“Fine,” Aaron said, rolling over with a sigh. “I guess I can get dressed for half a day.”

“That’s the spirit,” Robert said, kissing him again, soft and lingeringly.

“You better make it up to me tonight” Aaron said, throwing on a T shirt.

“I will,” Robert promised.

 


	46. 21st February 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what it is! Not what I'd planned, but I wanted to end it on a slightly lighter note than the episode did! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this snippet.

“There you two are! There’s a party going on inside, come on!” Vic said, way too enthusiastically, her heels clicking on the ground.

“Vic, give us a minute,” Robert said quietly, Aaron pulling away from him and wiping his eyes hurriedly. She seemed to sense that she’d walked in on something and went back inside the pub without a word.

“Come on,” Aaron said, moving to get up, only stopping when Robert gripped his arm.

“We don’t have to go inside,” Robert said. “Don’t pretend you’re not upset.”

“Look, I’m going to have a long enough time to sit in my own misery. I don’t want to do that today, I want to be happy,” Aaron said firmly. “And if this is the last happy I get for a while then… we should enjoy it. Come on, let’s go inside. We haven’t had any cake yet,” he added, trying for light.

“Vic was furious,” Robert said. “Told me she needed more notice to make more than a one tiered wedding cake.” Aaron smiled, imagining her saying that. “And don’t eat it all, we need to save a piece.” Aaron frowned at that.

“Er… why?” he asked blankly.

“It’s tradition,” Robert said as if this was obvious and Aaron should automatically know this. “You freeze a slice and eat it on our one year anniversary.”

“What?” Aaron said, his face breaking into a bewildered smile. “Have you lost your mind? I’m not eating old cake a year from today!”

“You have to,” Robert said. “I’m saving a piece of our cake anyway. And you‘ll be _home_ to eat it with me,” he added more seriously.

“Okay. Put a piece in the stupid freezer,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. But it had lightened the mood a little and Aaron was smiling more honestly now as they kissed gently. “Don’t drink any more,” Aaron said, eyes dark with lust. “I want you all to myself tonight. All night.” Robert grinned.

“I’m not that drunk.” Aaron could tell from the taste of him that that was true, and he kissed him once more. Then they headed back inside the pub, to rejoin the party.


	47. 23rd February 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many of these I'll be able to manage during the Robron prison blues we're going through without it becoming too repetitive. It also really hit me harder than expected in the episodes. But for now, enjoy.

God, the emptiness. He had known it was coming, but that didn’t make going up to their bedroom any easier. Robert stood at the doorway, looking at the abandoned room. They hadn't bothered to make the bed this morning. Last night, only last night he’d had Aaron in this bed so often they’d barely slept. Because they had known it was coming to an end so soon, too soon. It should not be twelve months, that was ridiculous, and he’d fight it. Even if Aaron gave in and just accepted his punishment which Robert knew was likely. He hoped this wouldn’t break Aaron. Even though Aaron was so strong, this was much longer than they’d planned.

Robert knew he would never sleep here, not tonight. He wasn’t nearly tired enough and he kept thinking of Aaron sleeping alone. He hadn’t slept alone since last April, not really. They’d had the odd night they hadn’t been together, but nothing like this. And even when he’d been in France, they’d called each other every night. Robert had never actually enjoyed sleeping next to someone before Aaron. For sex, sure, but when it was actually for sleep he fidgeted too much, always kicked whoever he was sleeping next to, which meant they woke up grumpy. But Aaron was grumpy anyway, and he never complained.

Robert moved over to Aaron’s side of the bed and picked up his pillow, feeling slightly stupid, and breathed in Aaron’s scent. It made a sharp unexpected ache hurt his heart and Robert knew instinctively that he couldn’t sleep here tonight. He grabbed his keys, quickly wrote a note to Liv and pushed it under her bedroom door, to call him if she needed him, and left the pub. This was a happy place with him and Aaron, it held so many good memories that he wouldn’t find any rest here right now. He went to sleep in Vic’s spare room. When he knocked on her door, she didn’t argue. Just nodded him in and Robert said a quiet thanks. He probably wouldn’t get much sleep here either, but he wouldn’t feel the sharp agony that his and Aaron’s bed gave him. Robert lay in his sisters spare room and let out a sigh. How would he do this? More importantly, how would Aaron do this?


	48. 14th March 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a while. Finally something I can dig my teeth into and add on to after tonights episode...

Liv could feel the anger rolling off Robert in waves as they went to the pub, through the back. He hadn’t said anything at all, and yet she knew she was for it, she knew…

“Don’t kick off,” Liv said sitting on the sofa, waiting for the hurricane.

“I have so many things to kick off about, I wouldn’t even know where to start,” Robert said, his voice low and menacing.

“It wasn’t planned,” Liv said. “Or not by me anyway, I think Gabby might have….” Robert still glared at her. “It just happened.”

“Yeah, I remember being fifteen,” Robert said. “I know how things just happen.”

“Was that before of after the stone age?” Liv quipped.

“Don’t start,” Robert warned. “I am so angry, and I cannot believe what I walked in on.”

“Thought you remembered what it was like to be fifteen?”

“Liv!” 

“It’s not like I was having the time of my life!” Liv snapped, having had enough now.

“Then here’s an idea, why don’t you go to school instead!” Now Robert was shouting and Liv winced. She didn’t like hearing him like this, especially with the good news about Aaron’s appeal this morning. That now felt like a long time ago now. “Honestly. Drinking, skiving, and I’m pretty sure underage sex. What am I meant to say?”

Liv had had enough. “Would you really want me to leave Gabby in a house with two boys who’re clearly only out for one thing?” Liv asked with a scowl that usually sat on her brothers face. “What was I supposed to do?!” Robert breathed out heavily. “I didn’t sleep with him,” Liv said quietly. While Robert had been pretty sure, he couldn’t deny it was a relief to hear it.

“Liv, you can talk to me,” Robert said, calming down and sitting next to her. “Or if I’m too… uncomfortable, I’m sure Vic would love to talk to you.”

“It’s not… I don’t like him, I didn’t want to be anywhere near him,” Liv said. “Just didn’t want to leave Gabby alone.” Robert sighed again and put his arm around her. “And I wasn’t drinking either.”

“Good,” Robert said fervently. “Nothing good has ever come from overindulging in alcohol.”

“From an expert, is that?”

“Yeah,” Robert said sincerely. “From an expert. Please, please God tell me that you’ll go to school tomorrow. Whatever Gabby tells you, please.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to do today again,” Liv said. “I was actually a bit relieved when you started banging on the door.”

“Yeah?” Robert asked surprised.

“Yeah.”

“If you ever need me to rescue you, I’ll always come when you text me,” Robert said. “Save the yelling for when you’re home and safe.”

“Really?”

“Course I will,” Robert said. He hugged her. The skiving argument could wait until another day.

 


	49. 25th May 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... hello. Poking my head into this one again. If anyone's still reading, I feel like maybe I can pick these up again. Because the worst thing for me was Aaron being lied to and now he knows the truth, maybe I can keep these snippets going if there's interest.

Aaron didn't want to move, but his legs have started to go numb. The floor really wasn’t comfortable for sitting on for long periods of time, which is why they’ve got comfy chairs and sofas. And yet, the two of them found themselves on the floor, in the quiet, boxes around them, Robert’s head on Aaron’s shoulder, his breath over Aaron’s chest, just slightly warm through his clothes. Aaron shifted uncomfortably and Robert pushed his head into Aaron’s body further.

“I’ve gotta move,” Aaron said.

Robert straightened up, licks his lips and then nods, seeming resigned. Aaron noticed his eyes flicking towards the door, and he's expecting to be kicked out.

“Why did you tell me?” Aaron asks. “You didn’t have to, I’d never have known.”

“I couldn’t keep lying to you,” Robert says softly. “Yeah, you wouldn’t have known. But I did, and that was enough. And I didn’t expect this either.”

“Expect what?”

“To be sitting on the floor with you still here.”

“It’s not going to be easy,” Aaron warned. “It really isn’t. And every time I see her, I’m going to be reminded of what you did. That you thought we were worth breaking.”

“Aaron…” Robert said softly. “If you can’t cope, I’ll leave.”

“Would you?” Aaron asked seriously.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I mean, I think someone should be with you so you…”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Aaron finished off.

“But I never thought you’d let it be me,” Robert said.

“I don’t know what to do from here,” Aaron said into the silence. “I don’t know… what to say.”

“Neither do I,” Robert said.

“Really, you’re lost for words?”

“Never been here before,” Robert said. “Seriously screwed up, explained myself and then allowed to stay anyway.”

“I don’t know if I can forgive you,” Aaron warned. “But I want to try.”

“I know,” Robert said. “I just can’t move from here because I’m afraid you’re going to chuck me out.”

“I’m not. Not now,” Aaron said. “I’m tired and I’m uncomfortable on the floor. I’m going to bed. Sleeping in Liv’s room, I can’t even look at the room you did that in. Not now.”

“Okay,” Robert said. “I’ll stay on the sofa.” Aaron wanted to disagree, but there’s no way he’s ready to share a bed with Robert yet. The fact that he comes downstairs several times during the night to check on Robert isn’t lost on either man either, no matter how many times Aaron claims it’s for a glass of water.


	50. 26th May 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to write something after that God AWFUL last scene with Rebecca "I know Robert better than you ever could" White? Well, I gave it a go. Trying to be a bit more sympathetic to the boys, but not get in the way of what's to come.

“Thank God, I was getting worried.” Aaron flicked his eyes to see Robert crouched in on himself, sitting on the very edge of the sofa. “You’ve not been answering your phone, where’ve you been?”

“Went to see the woman carrying your child,” Aaron said heavily, throwing his keys on the table.

“You did what?” Robert asked. “ ** _Why_**?!”

“You’re going to tell me who I can and can’t see now, are you?” Aaron said.

“No, of course not,” he said, calming down a little. “I just… don’t know why you bothered. Why would you want anything to do with her?”

“Well, it looks like I don’t get a choice in that, Robert,” Aaron said, sitting opposite him.

“What? Of course you do. Just don‘t see her.”

“That simple, is it?” Aaron asked. “She is pregnant with your child, you’re going to have to have a little bit of involvement.”/

“Why?” Robert asked bluntly. “She made this choice, not me. It’s nothing to do with me.”

Aaron scoffed. “Well, it kind of is,” he said sarcastically. Then he sighed under his breath, shaking his head. “Why didn’t you use anything?! Why weren’t you careful if you were going to cheat?! Not like you haven’t had the practise.” Robert sucked in a breath, but didn’t retaliate. He knew Aaron was (rightfully) hurt, and he couldn’t say anything to blow it. They were already on thin ice as it was.

“I wasn’t thinking,” Robert said. “I told you that.”

“Yeah, but she’s still carrying your baby.”

“I didn’t know,” Robert said. “Please tell me you believe me, I didn’t lie to you, I…”

“No,” Aaron said quietly. “I know you didn’t know. I could tell from your reaction.”

“Good,” Robert said. At least that was one small thing. “Why did you talk to her?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said. “Maybe I had to. I wanted to tell her to leave us alone. Not what I got though.”

“Which was?”

“She was trying to persuade me to leave you,” Aaron said with a shrug. Robert looked at him in disbelief. “And she made some good points.”

“Aaron…” Robert started. “You can’t do that. You can’t say you’ll forgive me then change your mind twenty four hours later, it’s not…”

“Things are different,” Aaron said, cutting him off. “You know that.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “But I can’t do anything about that! Please, nothings changed, I told you everything and you said…”

“I know,” Aaron said. “I know what I said. And I’m not letting Rebecca tell me what to do either, but… He sighed heavily. “But… I don’t know if I can cope with it Robert. Every single time I see her, I’m going to be reminded of the fact you slept with her. And I’ll be seeing her for the rest of our lives, as long as I’m with you.”

“I won’t have anything to do with it,” Robert said. “It’s fine, we’d never have to see her.”

“You couldn’t do that,” Aaron said.

“I could, she means nothing to me,” Robert said eagerly.

“And what when there’s a two year old, running around the place?” Aaron said. “What then? You’re actually a good man, no matter how much you like to hide it or challenge it at times. You couldn’t keep away forever, no matter what you say now.”

“I can’t lose you,” Robert said, his voice breaking. “I thought I’d lose you yesterday, I thought it was gone. But to get you back, for you to give me a chance I never deserved, just to take it away now?”

“I don’t know, Robert,” Aaron said surely. “That’s the honest answer. I think it might be too much, but I don’t know.”

“If you’re going to leave, leave.” Aaron stared at him. “Or I’ll leave,” he corrected.

“I don’t know,” he repeated. “But I do love you. I’m just not sure it can work.”

“I love you,” Robert said quietly, reaching across for his hand, and Aaron took it, squeezing tightly. “This doesn’t change anything, Aaron.” But it did and they both knew it.


	51. 29th May 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm in the minority, but I LOVED tonight's episode. Yeah, terrible pacing but Emmerdale haven't got pacing right this entire year, so why's that a surprise? Anyway, hope you enjoy this little extra.

“See, all fine, now can we drop it?” Robert said tiredly, stretched out on the sofa.

“If you don’t drop the attitude, you’ll be sleeping there permanently,” Aaron said, though he didn’t mean it. Robert’s face fell in horror. “I didn’t mean that,” Aaron said. “I’m not the bad guy here, Robert.”

“No, I know,” Robert said. “I just… it’s nothing to do with me. This was her decision and I don’t understand why you’re pushing me. Why do you care?”

Aaron sighed. “Because it is happening,” he said. “And… this is where we are, I can’t do anything about it. Am I happy you cheated?” Robert flinched. “No. But you can’t ignore it.”

“You have no idea how you’re going to feel once it’s born,” Robert said.

“And you do?” Aaron countered. “I hate that there’s this tie between you and her. But I’m not going to hate your child for it. And either way, whether I can get over it or not, whether I can live with it… I’ll still see your kid on the street, you know? It’ll still hurt. But I’d rather you not cut me out. Because, Robert, that will hurt more than I can cope with.”

“But, Aaron, I don’t care,” Robert said quietly. “I know how that makes me sound, but…” he sighed. “No matter how much Vic talks to me, I still can’t feel anything. It’s like it’s not real. I mean… maybe when she gets bigger, but… now it’s nothing.”

“We’ve got time,” Aaron said. “To get used to it, I guess. Though you are going to be the one to tell Liv. I'm not suffering that.”

“W… we don’t have to tell her right?” Robert said with alarm.

“You think she won’t notice when Rebecca’s nine months pregnant?” Aaron said bluntly. “Guess a condom would have been useful, right?” Robert didn’t appreciate Aaron’s sarcasm.

“I never thought I’d have to tell her,” Robert said. Aaron snorted. “I didn’t think I’d have to, because I thought you’d throw me out. I was ready to be thrown out. The night before, when I knew I had to tell you the truth because I couldn’t live with lying to you any more, I just watched you sleep. Knowing I’d lost it. I’d thrown you away for something that meant nothing. I didn’t expect you to forgive me. Or even try, so telling Liv never came into it.”

“This is going to be hard,” Aaron said. “But ignoring it won’t make it go away. Won’t make her go away.” Aaron squeezed Robert’s shoulder gently. “Drink?”

"Yeah."

 


	52. 15th June 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be a bit out of practice with getting these written and posted asap. So I'm sorry for the wait, and I'm sorry it's short!

Aaron sighed as he slammed the door to the Mill harder than necessary. He’d had enough of Robert’s “please drop it” kind of look. That wasn't fixing the problem. “Robert, would you please talk to me?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Robert said, shrugging his shoulders. “I need a shower, Adam spilled beer over me.”

“Robert, I swear to God,” Aaron said, losing his patience now as he approached the stairs. “You said you wouldn’t do this. Lie to me.”

“I’m not lying,” Robert said firmly. “I just… it’s nothing to do with me.”

“Well, it kind of is,” Aaron said. “And while we’re on the subject, why’re you giving Adam hell for kissing someone else when you did worse?”

“Aaron,” Robert said softly, now all thoughts of a shower disappeared. “This is her choice. Why would I be thrilled about a reminder of the biggest mistake I’ve ever made?” Aaron sighed, but didn’t push it, because he knew he was being honest. Finally.

“We can’t just get over this Robert,” Aaron said. “It doesn’t work that way.”

“No,” Robert said. “But she runs away at the first sign of trouble. She’s always done it, she won’t stick around for long. She ran away when I was with Chrissie, she didn’t come home for years. She’ll run away again.”

“For God’s sake, she’s a grown woman not a teenage runaway,” Aaron said impatiently. “And that doesn’t solve the problem either. She’s carrying your child, Robert!”

“Are you leaving me?” Robert asked levelly, his biggest fear.

“No,” Aaron said and he saw Robert relax instantly. “But we can’t ignore it. We’re going to have to talk.”

“But not yet,” Robert said. “I can’t go over and over _her_ again, I haven’t got it in me tonight.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. “But for this to work, for us to have any chance, you can’t pretend it’s all fine. And you can’t shut me out. I need to know when you see her.”

“Okay,” Robert said. He leaned close to Aaron and kissed him. It was brief, only a touching of lips, but they both needed it. “I don’t deserve you,” Robert said quietly. Aaron didn't answer.


	53. 16th June 2017

Aaron was so tired. He couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t felt like that to be honest. He’s particularly tired of Robert not talking to him and pretending everything’s fine. This wasn’t even about Ross’s digs in the pub. Come on, it’s Ross, it’s not like either of them expected anything better from him. But it’s tiring and Aaron just wanted Robert to talk to him.  
“So, how’re we going to set Ross up?” Robert asked.  
“You don’t want to talk about it?” Aaron asked.

“We are," Robert said blankly.

“About _Rebecca_.”

“No,” Robert said quickly.

“Come on.”

“I can’t, because I can’t even start,” Robert said. “I can’t risk losing you,” he added, softer. “I can’t.”

“I’m here,” Aaron said. “If I wanted to go, I’d be gone. But you pretending this isn’t effecting you isn’t helping Robert.”

“I can’t have anything to do with it,” Robert said stubbornly. Then seeing that wasn’t enough, he added “I never expected to be given another chance with you. I am not about to blow it.”

Aaron didn’t put it into words, but he could see that Robert was scared of losing him, that that was the main thing on his mind. Aaron could read Robert so well, and he knew that was what he was thinking, and it was strange to him. Because Aaron had never been valued like this, been treated like he was something special that was more important than anything else. “I’m not going anywhere. But I need you to talk to me. Don’t pretend everything's fine, because it isn’t.”

Robert cleared his throat. “So, Ross?” Aaron sighed, but allowed the subject to be changed, not like they didn’t have time to get used to this pregnancy after all, was it?


	54. 3rd July 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very very short, but I posted in on my tumblr and people seemed to like it, so thought I'd share here too! robronalways.tumblr.com if you want to find me over there!

“What the hell is your problem?”

“Excuse me?” Chrissie asked, looking up from her coffee to see Robert towering over her in the cafe.

“What did you say to Aaron yesterday? He wouldn’t tell me.”

“I er…” Chrissie raised her eyebrows at the seat opposite and Robert took it. “I was drunk, and I wasn’t thinking about him. I was talking about fathers, waste of space and… yeah, I shouldn’t have.”

“That’d explain it,” Robert said with a sigh. “You can’t do that. God, he wouldn’t even let me touch him last night.”

“Is that all that bothers you?” Chrissie asked, reverting to her usual self. “That you couldn’t get sex for one night?”

“No, of course not,” Robert said with disdain. “But I’d quite like to be able to hold him when he wakes in the middle of the night screaming for it all to stop.” Chrissie looked down, feeling embarrassed for her assumption. “Don’t mention Gordon to him again.”

“Sorry,” she said, sounding it.


	55. Chapter 55

I have no more to add. I am done. Can't try and fix the unfixable any more, it hurts.


End file.
